Perfection - Peter and Tina
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: Will Carla and Peters wedding go ahead or will Tina and Peter get a perfect life?
1. Chapter 1

"You don't have to do this Peter" Tina told Peter, placing her hand on his muscular arm.

"Tina, that's a £10,000 wedding out there" Peter sighed.

"Its not about the money. Look, I see that you don't want to marry her. You have doubts. Please, not just for my sake but for hers. You can't marry someone you don't love" Tina assured him.

"Maybe. Tina, I can't do this, not again. I've done it Leanne, now Carla"

"I love you and I know you have and things are tough"

"What did you just say?" Peter asked.

"I know things are tough?"

"Before that"

"I love you?"

"I love you too" Peter pressed his lips to Tina's.

The water in her eyes sparkled in the light as she watched Peter exit the toilets. No. She couldn't watch him do this, she loved him too much to stand and watch him be with Carla. She looked towards the ceiling. She was going to get through it, she'd have to.

Peter slowly walked up the aisle. He was awaiting his brides arrival. When he got back with Carla, he wanted this day more than anything and now he was wanting it to end. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Tina take a seat. She looked upset, she was just a young girl and he knew it was wrong to of got into her head like he had.

The musicians started to play. Everyone rose to their feet, including a wobbly Tina who was shaking like a leaf. Peter watched as Carla entered. He forced a smile her way, he looked to her left and saw Rob. They were arm in arm, he still couldn't believe she'd invited this idiot to walk her down the aisle. He shot a evil look towards Rob, god he hated him. He then looked at Michelle how held the back of Carla's dress, Michelle was in hot pink and was smiling like an idiot. This looked dreadful.

Carla had tears of happiness as she came closer to Peter. Peter joined their hands, he started to go cold. Carla gave him a strange look, the vicar opened his book to start the ceremony.

"What's wrong?" Carla whispered.

Peter ignored and continued to smile at her as the speech begun.

"We are gathered here today, to present the joining of man and woman. Husband and wife. In the eyes of our holy God" The Vicar begun.

Thirty minutes went before it came to Carla's speech. A large grin took her face as she was about to say her 'I do'

"Will you, Carla Connor, take Peter Barlow to be your wedded husband? To love and to hold, to cherish, to protect him and to stand by him for as long as you shall live?"

"I do" Carla squealed.

"And do you, Peter Barlow, take Carla Connor to be your wedded wife? To love and to hold, to cherish, to protect him and to stand by him as long as you shall live?"

Peter looked in front of him at Tina. He watched as she got to her feet and went to make a exit from the church.

"I don't"

His words soon stopped her. She spun on her feet, her mouth hung open. The words had crushed Carla. She had wondered if she had heard it right.

"Vicar, could, could you read the vows again?" Carla asked.

"No" Peter snapped.

"What? You. Why don't you want to marry me?" Carla croaked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Too many reasons. You're just not right for me" Peter admitted, not feeling that he should be the one to give a lengthy explanation.

"I thought you loved me"

Peter ignored Carla as he gestured for Tina to join him at the aisle. Tina paused for a moment, each step took her closer. She gave Peter a weak smile as she stood in front of him. Peter smiled back, he held his hand to her cheek. Gasps came from the crowd.

"I can't marry you Carla, because I love Tina" Peter admitted.

"Don't be stupid! She's just Simon's babysitter! Look Peter, you're dreaming. You love me and I love you, we are getting married!" Carla assured him.

"He doesn't love you" Tina told Carla.

"Shut up! I'm speaking to my fiance" Carla hissed.

Peter shook his head at Carla. He got down on one knee, he rooted through his pockets and found what he wanted. He opened a small box to reveal a beautiful ring with a red ruby on, two small diamonds either side of the ruby.

"Tina, I love you. And I might not be the best bloke but its you I know I really love and I feel in my heart that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me today? Will you be my wife?" Peter asked.

"This is pathetic!" Carla screamed.

Tina had tears falling down her cheeks. She never once thought she'd get anything like this. She nodded her head, Peter rose to his feet and spun Tina around in his arms. He then looked at the vicar.

"Could you read these vows for me and Tina?" Peter asked the vicar, the vicar nodded.

"This can't be happening!" Carla screamed.

"Let's get away from this scum!" Rob hissed, taking his weak sister out of the church.

"Stay if you want, do you want. I don't care. I love Tina and that's all you need to know" Peter told this guests.

"But Peter, I don't look half decent for a wedding"

"Who cares? Tina all I know is that I love and I want to marry you now, will you be my wife, now?" Peter asked.

"Yes, yes I will" Tina pressed her lips to Peter, a soft moan escaping his lips.

"I now present you man and wife!" The vicar told the two.

A/N: If you like I will post more :) Please review x


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you Mr Barlow" Tina smiled, winding her arms around Peter's neck.

They both lay in their luxury king size bed that had came in package with their last minute honeymoon. They didn't want to focus on people's approvals and dis-approvals they just wanted to be themselves, together.

"Mm. Good" Peter said kissing her.

"I can't believe we're married it was the last thing I would of expected. I really thought you were going to marry her" Tina sighed.

"But I didn't, because I love you Tina and my stag helped me see that. I couldn't do it to any of us" Peter admitted.

"Imagine how Carla must feel..."

"Sh. How Carla feels is my fault, not yours" Peter assured his wife.

"Well at least let me try speaking to her when we get back?"

"Maybe. Anyway, how much do you like being Mrs Barlow?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"On a scale of one to 10...well...um...0" Tina had that serious look on her face.

"Well I want to hear the word 10" Peter smirked, he put his hands under Tina's armpits and tickled her.

"Stop, stop!" Tina begged through fits of laughter.

"Waiting for a 10" Peter carried on, ignoring her begging.

"10! 10!" Tina shouted.

"What was that babe?"

"10!" Tina screamed.

"I'll give you an exception and let you off, seeming as the hotel owners will probably kill you" Peter laughed.

"Remind me why I married you" Tina smiled, staring into Peter's eyes.

"I don't know because I don't half deserve you" Peter admitted.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that" Tina told him.

"I know, you're just. Perfect" Peter smiled.

"Too tempting, aren't I? Anyway I'm getting in the shower" Tina pulled from Peter's arms and raced into their en-suite. Peter following her.

Peter had left the hotel room and told Tina that someone would call for her in a hours time. Tina still had a grin plastered on her face, she couldn't believe she was married. She looked at the beautiful ring on her finger, her finger traced over it. When did she get so lucky? After everything that had happened, she had got a form of 'happy ever after'.

She wanted to look presentable. She picked out a strapless red dress that came to her knees. She then slid on her glossy red heels and applied some make-up. Her hair was curled with the front strands of hair pinned back.

Tina did try. She just couldn't come to terms with people complementing how she looked because she always felt she looked awful. She definitely never thought that she'd end up with Peter Barlow. She hadn't noticed her attraction to him before.

She grinned as she heard a knock on the door. She moved from her position and unlocked the door.

"Mrs Tina Barlow? Mr Barlow has requested your presence now" The room service man, John,politely announced.

"Ok, let me just lock the door" Tina locked the door behind her before following John to where Peter was supposed to be.

Tina gasped as she followed John into what was a beautiful restaurant. She scanned the room for Peter and soon found him. A rosy red table cloth lay over the table, a big bunch of roses and two dishes of what looked to be her favourite meal, lasagne.

"Wow this is amazing" Tina announced as she joined Peter at the table.

"Just thought we'd celebrate being married together for a day. You look gorgeous by the way" Peter told her.

"Thanks" Tina blushed.

Peter and Tina both enjoyed their meals. They savoured their laughter and talk about just how happy they both were together. Peter was just ecstatic that he could be the reason for Tina's smile.

"Shall we?" Peter asked as one of his favourite slow songs came on.

"In a restaurant?" Tina quizzed.

"Anywhere to dance with you"

Tina took Peter's hand. His hands slithered around her waist and her arms were flung around his neck. They moved their bodies in time, they were pressed close together. Tina then rested her head on Peter's shoulder as they sway across the space they were in.

"I thought we could talk" Tina whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Back in the room, I was thinking" Tina begun.

"Thinking about what babe?" Peter asked.

"Me, you how perfect everything is going for us. But then, I thought about Simon" Tina told Peter.

"Look he will be fine, you know he loves being around you" Peter assured Tina.

"I know, but what about Leanne?" Tina sighed.

"You leave her to me, let's just enjoy this, yeah?" Peter whispered.

Tina nodded and closed her eyes. She loved Peter and all she wanted was to be a family with Peter and Simon. There were just a lot of baggage attached.

A/N: Decided to update again :) I just love Peter and Tina and I hope he ditches Carla! Please follow, review and favourite :) Thanks my lovelies x


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok babe?" Peter asked Tina as their taxi drove off, their return to Weatherfield official.

"Perfect. Thanks for a wonderful honeymoon" Tina giggled before getting on her tiptoes to kiss Peter.

"My pleasure"

"Peter Barlow! When you're finished playing love bird I'd appreciate it if you came to collect your son!" Leanne shouted from the pathway.

"Want me to come with you?" Tina asked.

"No baby, you go ahead and take the suitcases and I'll bring Simon, ok?" Peter smiled.

Tina nodded before trotting off with the suitcases in direction of her flat. Peter walked up to Leanne, his hands in his coat pockets.

"Did you not think to consult me before taking off like that, without your son?" Leanne asked.

"I'm sorry Le, its just well...I didn't love Carla. Tina was a bit overwhelmed and I could of done the favour of making her feel good" Peter told Leanne.

"I'm not interested in your love life Peter the only thing I'm interested in is whether this is going to affect my relationship with Simon" Leanne confessed.

"Of course not. Look, Leanne Simon knows you as his Mum. I'm not going to take that away just because of I'm with Tina, alright?"

"Good because I couldn't stand Carla. She wasn't right for Simon" Leanne admitted.

"I'm just sorry I didn't see it when you did" Peter sighed.

"No worries. Anyway, she can't say a lot. She done the same to me, right?"

"Well what exactly has she been saying?" Peter asked.

"Haven't seen her, she hasn't been in the factory" Leanne told Peter.

"Right. Well, I'll be round to get Sy as soon as I can. And I'm sorry Leanne I shouldn't of put this on you and Nick" Peter apologised.

"Its alright. I understand" Leanne smiled weakly as Peter turned around to get back to his wife.

Tina walked across the street after dropping her and Peter's suitcases off at her flat. She wasn't going to get Peter's consent, she had learnt that on the honeymoon.

She decided to pay Carla a visit. Carla at least deserved an apology and Tina needed to get Peter's belongings, if any of it still existed.

She stood outside, pressing on the number to Carla's flat.

"Hello" Tina heard Carla's voice, it sounded like a tired and miserable voice.

"Look, Carla before you put it down its just me to get Peter's stuff and I wanted to apologise" Tina tried to talk Carla into letting her in.

"Uh...come up" Carla groaned.

The door buzzed open. Tina wasn't sure how Carla would be feeling, Tina would feel pretty rotten in Carla's shoes. She climbed the stairs to Carla's flat hoping that Carla would be alright to say the least. She knocked on Carla's door. She waited a few seconds before a messy Carla answered. Her mascara under her eyes and she looked as pale as a ghost. Tina had never seen her so bad, she had the strong smell of alcohol on her breath.

"My god, are you alright?" Tina asked, stepping into Carla's home and shutting the door behind her.

"I would be if you didn't steal my fiance" Carla snapped.

"It wasn't like that Carla...I'm sorry but he didn't love you and whether he married me or not wouldn't change that" Tina told Carla, truthfully.

"Just get the scum's stuff out of MY flat, will you?" Carla hissed.

Tina nodded, she swallowed a lump in her throat. She walked into what used to be Peter and Carla's room. Alcohol bottles were scattered around the floor. Photo frames smashed. Tina picked one up, a picture of Peter and Simon. They were both stood smiling, they looked happy.

Tina rooted through the half empty drawers. She gathered what she could find of Peter's. She got his belts, aftershave and just about everything she thought to be Peter's. She then joined Carla in the front room. She held three black bin bags of Peter's stuff.

"Has a lot of stuff that man, don't he?" Carla sniggered.

"Yeah" Tina mumbled.

"I thought he really loved me..." Carla started.

"Please don't" Tina begged.

"Why? You've got it all. A job, flat, Simon and Peter. You're young and pretty, why would you pick him? Or did you just fancy taking what was mine, Mrs Barlow?" Carla quizzed.

"Look I don't want to listen to this Carla. You should know that you can't help falling in love, I mean its not like its anything new to you! You were in an affair with Peter when he was with Leanne" Tina reminded Peter.

"I didn't marry him on a wedding day" Carla sighed.

"Sorry" Tina apologised for what seemed like the 20th time.

"Just get this stuff out the bathroom and be gone, I'm going to sleep" Carla sighed.

Tina watched as Carla shut her bedroom door behind her. Tina went into the bathroom. She grabbed Peter's hair gel, shampoo and his ties that were scattered around the bathroom. She reached out for his toothbrush, she dropped it. Tina then belt down to retrieve the toothbrush, she noticed something sticking out of the bin. She opened the bin to reveal something she didn't want to see. She picked it up and shoved it in her pocket, she then grabbed the bags of Peter's stuff and exited Carla's flat, slamming the door behind her.

A/N: What do you think Tina has found? Let me know what you want to happen! I understand that the idea of Tina and Peter isn't to everyone's taste but I do like them as a couple :) Last update for tonight pls review x


	4. Chapter 4

"There you are!" Peter smiled in relief as Tina entered her flat.

Tina smiled at Peter wound his arms around her. She wasn't afraid if he noticed but she wrapped her arms around him really tight wanting to hold him close. She was worried. She couldn't lose Peter.

"Hey are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Mm, yeah I suppose" Tina admitted.

"What's all this?" Peter pointed towards the bags.

"Well I wanted to save you the trouble of going to get your stuff" Tina smiled.

"Babe, on our honeymoon I said maybe. I don't want you mixed up in Carla's rubbish" Peter admitted.

"Its not that easy though" Tina told him, flopping onto the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

Peter's question caused Tina to break. She began to sob, she didn't know how to feel. She'd never even cried in front of Peter before. He reached over and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. He kissed her head several times to comfort her.

"Sh. What ever it is take your own time to tell me, ok?" Peter assured her.

"I can't Peter. It's not about me" She sobbed.

"What's up?" Peter asked.

Tina pulled apart from Peter and rummaged through her pockets. She pulled the white stick and handed it to Peter. He looked at it for a few minutes. He got to his feet, Tina panicked that he might leave but instead he dropped it in to the bin and returned to the sofa and put his arm around Tina.

"Say something" Tina broke the silence.

"There's nothing to say babe. I'm not interested alright? I just want you" Peter admitted.

"Really? Because if you are just trying to make me feel better..."

"You are all I want" Peter told Tina.

"But she's been drinking bad Peter"

"Its okay. I'll call Michelle to check on her, in the meantime, me and you are going to have a DVD night with Sy and some munchies. Now how does that sound?" Peter asked.

"Perfect" She said as Peter wiped the tears from her face.

"How about you go get Sy and I call Michelle? Leanne won't be a pest she's fine with everything" Peter told Tina.

"Ok, see you in a bit" Tina stood up and left the flat.

"Are you and Peter planning on telling him?" Leanne whispered as Simon went and got his stuff together for a sleep over.

"Well I don't know what Peter's doing he's had a hectic day, I'll try if you want" Tina begun.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could put it on hold for a day or two. Simon just misses Peter and you so I'm sure he doesn't want to be upset or anything" Leanne explained.

"Ok" Tina smiled.

"I'm ready!" Simon called.

"Come on then little man" Tina ruffled Simon's hair.

"Have a good time Sy" Leanne gave Simon a big hug.

"See ya soon Mum, I love ya" Simon called before skipping out of Leanne's flat with Tina.

"I know Michelle...I've said sorry...alright...cheers again...bye"

Peter soon put the phone down as he heard an unlock to the flat. Tina and Simon entered, a huge grin on Simon's face as he saw Peter. Simon ran up to Peter and gave him a huge hug, Tina adored the moment between them.

"I missed you Dad" Simon admitted.

"I missed you too Sy" Peter laughed.

"Why are we not at your flat? Why are we at Tina's?" Simon asked.

"It's complicated mate" Peter tried telling his son.

"But you can tell me"

"We don't want to hurt your feelings" Tina put her hand on Simon's arm.

"Is that wedding ring?" Simon asked, he looked down at Tina's hand. She quickly pulled it back.

"Mm" Tina gazed at the window.

"Look mate, I don't want you getting upset. Me and Carla, we're not together anymore" Peter told his son.

"Am I supposed to be sad?" Simon asked.

"You can feel whatever you want mate. Me and Tina, we're together now. We got married and we just want to be a good family now" Peter told his son.

"That's awesome! Why didn't I come to your wedding?" Simon asked.

"It was last minute" Tina told Simon.

"Can we do it again?" Simon asked.

"Would you like that?" Tina asked, Simon nodded with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Soon mate, when we are all ready. Right babe?" Peter smiled at Tina.

"Yep. But for now, guess what I've got behind my back?" Tina asked Simon.

"I don't know!"

"The Polar Express!" Tina announced, handing the DVD to Simon.

"Yes! Have we got toffee..."

"I made sure we had toffee popcorn mate!" Peter said.

Tina laughed, she put the DVD on. Simon turned the lights off.

"Come here then!" Peter smiled.

Tina and Simon jumped onto the sofa, Tina nestled in one arm and Simon the other. It felt like the perfect family moment.

Peter watched as the credits came on. His eyes drifting. He moved from his spot, carefully not wanting to cause any disturbance to the two. He placed Simon in his arms and carried him to the spare bedroom where there was a spare bed. Tucking him in with his favourite teddy, he watched as Simon got comfortable in the covers.

Peter then went back to the front room and scooped Tina into his arms. He paused for a moment as held her in his arms, she looked so beautiful. He carried her into the room and placed her into bed. He took her leggings off and watched her shiver.

"Peter..." She mumbled.

"Sh, go back to sleep baby. I'm just getting you changed.

Tina grunted as Peter changed her into some shorts and a vest top. Peter stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her. He put his arm around her waist. If this is what perfect felt like, then he loved it.

A/N: Let me know what you think :) I've got a lot of updates lined up ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Tina was disturbed. She opened her eyes, the sun shone through her bedroom. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked beside her to notice Peter's disappearance. 'Maybe he's making breakfast' she thought to herself. She didn't know if Peter was being entirely honest last night though.

Carla was pregnant. That was a big step in someone's life. Tina thought back to giving birth to Jake. Jake wasn't even hers yet she knew the pain of having to ignore her feelings for him and maybe that was what Peter was going through.

Tina turned as her bedroom door opened. Simon stood with his dressing gown on, he rubbed his eyes. In the mornings, Simon reminded Tina so much of Peter. She loved how they had similarities. She smiled at Simon, she wanted him to know he was welcome in her home.

"Where's Dad?" Simon asked, lazily.

"I don't know buddy. I thought he'd be in the kitchen, maybe he's gone to see your Mum, ey?" Tina asked.

"Maybe but I think he's gone to see Carla" Simon admitted.

"Why's that?" Tina quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard him talking to Michelle on the phone. He said if it was urgent he'd go...what does that mean?" Simon asked.

"Oh I remember now, a barrel leaked in the pub. He did tell me, it slipped my mind" Tina lied.

"Ok, can we watch The Polar Express?" Simon asked.

"Again?" Tina laughed.

"Yeah!"

"Ok" Tina yawned before following Simon out of the room.

Peter entered the flat with a bag from Roy. It was full of egg and bacon sandwiches. He wanted to make it up to Simon and Tina for not spending the morning with them.

The sight in front of him melted his heart. Tina was fast asleep, Simon tucked into her. Simon's eyes scanned Peter and he noticed the bag in Peter's left hand. He jumped up and raced over to Peter.

"I'm starving Dad, is that breakfast?" Simon asked.

"Yes Sy, did Tina fall asleep?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, she said you went to help at the pub" Simon told his Dad.

"Alright mate, you get your egg and bacon sandwich out the bag and I'll get Tina up" Simon took the bag of sandwiches to the kitchen.

Peter went over to the sofa and knelt in front of Tina. He moved a piece of hair from her face. She looked so innocent, so beautiful when she was sleeping. Peter smiled, he was happy that he had made this girl his wife.

"Baby, wake up" Peter stroked Tina's face with his thumb.

He saw her eyes open. She stared at him for a few minutes. There was no expression on her face. He tried searching her eyes for some form of emotion but he soon gave up.

"Breakfast" He told her.

Tina got up from where she was laying. Instead of going to eat her breakfast like Peter assumed she would, she locked herself in her room. He'd hurt her, he knew that. There wasn't much he could do, not with Simon present.

"Son, finish your bacon sandwich and you can go see Grandma Deirdre and Amy" Peter tried to lighten a good mood on his son.

"Grandma Deirdre's boring" Simon sighed.

"Well I'm sure Amy's missed having you around. Just for a bit son then we'll do something good, yeah?"

"Ok" Simon sighed, finishing up on his sandwich.

"Go grab your coat mate" Peter instructed.

"Is Tina ok?" Simon asked, worried.

"I think she's feeling a bit poorly mate, let's go then" Peter smiled after Simon zipped his coat up.

Tina buried her head in her wet pillow as she heard Peter outside her bedroom with a screwdriver. She sobbed into her pillow. She knew that Peter cared for this baby, but that wasn't the problem. Tina didn't mind but she knew that this was going to bring Carla and Peter closer. Carla was now going to be in Peter's life for the rest of it. And Tina loved Peter too much, one day she wanted them to have a family. Together.

"Babe, please open the door. Talk to me" Peter begged.

"Go away" Tina cried.

"I know I've upset you and I just want to talk about it, please I can't bare to see you like this" Peter went on.

Tina ignored him. Peter went on to taking the screws from the door handle. The door remained stuck, he got up on his feet and kicked the door with all his might. It was down on the floor, he trotted over it and then collapsed onto the bed, putting his arm around Tina.

"Hey you, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"You lied to me Peter. I know you want to be a part of that baby's life, that means that Carla..."

"Stop right there baby" Peter pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'm not wrong, am I?" Tina sniggered.

"Look babe, Carla done it purposely. She knew that I would come to the flat so she set us up. She took Michelle's pregnancy test and put it in her bin, she asked Michelle for it and Michelle didn't know why. So everything's fine. Michelle just wanted to explain this morning" Peter explained.

"I'm such an idiot!" Tina moaned.

"No your not. How about we go get Is from Deirdre's and we can go to the park?"

"Yeah" Tina smiled.

Peter went to move off of the bed when he heard Tina clear her throat.

"Peter"

"What?"

"I love you" Tina begun.

"And I love you too" Peter leant down and met Tina's lips with his.

Are all problems resolved?

A/N: Thanks for reviews, however I'd just like to say if you don't like Tina/Peter please don't review as I already understand that some don't agree with it x Don't forget to review and if I get enough I might post another update :)


	6. Chapter 6

Tina had given it a week before she asked to be back at The Rovers. Michelle had no choice. It was hard finding good staff for the local pub. Michelle knew Carla wouldn't approve, it was best to keep it quiet on all grounds.

Tina lay next to Peter. She lay in her black leggings and a red jumper. She was ready for work, she just hated leaving Peter. She loved being by his side and she couldn't bare to leave him.

"I'm gonna miss you" Tina jumped as she heard Peter grumble.

"I'm gonna miss you too babe" Tina sighed.

"It's only for a few hours though, ey?" Peter looked at his girlfriend.

"Mm"

"What you thinking baby?" He asked her.

"Thinking what Carla will do to me when she gets her hands on me" Tina laughed.

"She will do nothing to you because I won't let her" Peter said before connecting his lips with Tina.

"You have no idea just how much I love you" Tina giggled.

"No but I know I love you more.

"Ew!" Peter and Tina were interrupted as Simon entered the room, Tina blushed.

"Ready for school mate?" Peter asked.

"Why can't Tina come?" Simon moaned.

"She's got work buddy" Peter told Simon.

"Well, I might just have time..."

"Yes!" Simon ran out of the room to get his shoes on.

"You don't have to" Peter told her.

"I want to...besides you can walk me to work afterwards" Tina pointed out before moving off the bed.

"Can it just be you that walks to me to school?" Simon asked Tina with puppy dog eyes.

"I wanted your Dad to tag along, anyway after school how about I take you out of town to the ice cream parlour?" Tina smiled.

"Yes! Thanks Tina" Simon grinned.

"No problem" Tina ruffled Simon's hair.

Peter watched from the bedroom. Smiling as Simon gave Tina a huge hug. It melted his heart seeing how well his wife and son got on, considering they aren't biologically related.

"Come on then you two" Peter walked out the bedroom and they all walked out of the flat.

Peter had his hand entwined with Tina's. Her index finger ran over his thumb, he looked down at their hands then up at her and smiled. He loved their connection so much. Simon skipped along the streets as they headed for his school.

As they came to the gates, Simon gave Peter and Tina both a hug. Tina loved Simon, he was genuinely a lovely child to be around. Tina waved at Simon as he walked up to his classroom door.

"Bye Tina, bye Dad. Love you both!" Simon called.

"I love you too!" Tina called back.

"Ah. What a lovely son you have, shame they don't stay innocent too long" The woman pointed out.

"Mm" Tina blushed.

Peter laughed as him and Tina both walked away. Tina looked way too young to be Simon's Mum, but then again you don't expect random people to suss out your life and background.

"I can't believe she thought he was yours" Peter admitted.

"Well I loved it" Tina confessed.

"Yeah?"

"Mm. It just means that people see us as one big happy family. And I only want that with you" Tina pressed her lips to Peters.

"And believe me, its all I want with you babe" Peter whispered.

Tina smiled before they both walked hand in hand. Tina still didn't feel motivated. She wanted to stay at home and curl up with Peter and Simon. She knew that was impossible because Simon was at school, she had work and Peter needed to find a new job. It become a challenge having to go back to The Rovers.

"I don't want to do this" Tina sighed as her and Peter came to a halt outside The Rovers.

"I know baby but your stronger than her. I know you can do it" He assured, playing with her loose hair.

"I hope so" Tina moaned.

"I'll come see you later" Peter told her.

"Ok, I love you" Tina said, resting her head against Peter's chest.

"Love you more" Peter said wrapping his arms around her.

Tina pulled away. She trotted up to the double doors, she spun round to see Peter smiling at her. That was all she needed to keep her motivated for the day. She walked in, a smile on her face.

She lifted the wood and slipped behind the bar. Michelle just glared at her. Great. Tina saw Liz gesturing for her to join her in the living room. Nice smile, Tina thought to herself wishing she'd have walked in with a little less confidence.

"Brew?" Liz asked.

"I thought you wanted me on a shift..."

"I just thought you'd wanna chat" Liz smiled.

"Liz, don't give me a 'I told you so' lecture. Because you know I love Peter, a lot" Tina sighed.

"Does he love you?" Liz asked.

"He tells me he does and he must. He broke his wedding off for me" Tina thought, she'd never been asked that question.

"And broke Carla's heart" Michelle retorted, entering the room.

"That I'm sorry for, but I know that Simon really likes having me around and I love Peter more than she did"

"Wait, she might not have been great with Simon but she certainly loved Peter" Michelle defended her friend.

"Michelle, this might not be great to hear but if Liam was still alive, she'd be falling at his feet" Tina admitted.

"Yeah, now that her fiance ditched her for YOU" Michelle hissed.

"That tells me it all. She wasn't entirely focused on Peter, she's still grieving for Liam" Tina spoke, Liz shaking her head.

Tina was damn well right. Back at her flat, Carla held a photo close to her heart. She hoped it would give her some sort of painless relief. The photo was of her and Liam, enjoying a sunny day at the beach. Carla sat with a cocktail and Liam's arms around her. She closed her eyes, longing to be in that embrace. She imagined Liam's lustful kiss. Snap. She'd come out of her trance. She needed to move on. Not just from Liam, but from Peter to. She was determined to find Mr Right this time, starting today.

A/N: Do you think Carla should go and find herself a new man? Or should she attempt to reunite with Mr Barlow! I just love Tina and Peter together so much...*fingers crossed* hopes the wedding gets crashed;) I know I'm mean...please review and thanks for reviews! I have a one shot request coming up but not going to say what or who for...its a surprise so if you've requested...watch out x


	7. Chapter 7

Tina was exhausted. She hated when Liz stuck the football games on because you'd get a bunch of punters requesting a drink every five minutes. She wiped her forehead with her hand and then turned to serve yet another customer.

"Another pint please darlin'"

Tina sighed. She couldn't be bothered. She pulled the pint, her eyes focused on the tap. She felt a brush against her arm and looked up to see Peter, she gave him a smile before handing a pint over to a customer.

"You look tired babe" Peter looked at the exhaustion his wife was going through.

"Believe me, I am" She laughed.

"Do I get a kiss?" Peter smirked.

"Are you sure, here?" Tina quizzed, worried.

"Who cares about what they think,ey?" Peter said.

Peter leant over the bar and entwined his lips with Tina. Tina smiled into the kiss, making it last longer. Sparks shot through their bodies, jolting them. No matter how many times they'd kissed it was always sensational. They were disturbed by the sound of Liz clearing her throat.

"I know you're tired babe so tonight..."

"Shut up I don't want to know the rest" Liz joked sticking her fingers in her ear.

"Well Liz I was going to say watch a movie but if you insist" Peter smirked.

"Go on, have your break Tina and five extra minutes" Liz tapped Tina.

Tina poured us both an orange juice and walked around the bar, I gestured to a table with two seats, I got a smile and a nod.

"You don't have to drink orange juice for me" Peter sighed, taking her hand in his.

"I don't want a drink though, I'm tired as it is I'll be falling asleep behind that bar" Tina laughed.

"Okay. So how are you anyway?" Peter asked her.

Just as the words and left his mouth, the loud swing of The Rover's doors travelled through the pub. Tina turned and her mouth hung open as Carla entered. She just couldn't escape it all. She faced Peter and closed her eyes for a brief second, Tina felt Peter tense up as he gripped her hand tighter.

"It will be fine" Tina whispered.

Peter smiled at her. Just what would he do without her? Carla made her way over to the bar to order her usual. And no, it didn't take her long to notice Mr and Mrs Barlow having a quiet orange juice together.

"Having fun there, ey?" Carla swallowed an anxious lump in her throat as she looked at the pair.

"Just enjoying a nice drink together, don't see the harm" Peter held his hands up in defence.

"No harm done. Not unless she let you slip a vodka in there" Carla sniggered.

"Carla, I might of used to have a problem with alcohol but the clue is EX alcoholic, the problem with you is that you're turning into one" Peter told her, bitterly.

"So fucking what? Since when was I your problem because I NEVER was, was I!" Carla screamed.

"Enough!" Liz shouted.

"I loved you Carla, I did. But not anymore. You messed with my head and you just cared about yourself, I love Tina she even puts Sy first and he isn't even hers" Peter explained.

"Isn't that Leanne's job? Are you sure she will want some slapper of a barmaid tending to her kid, or is that how Tina impresses you, mm?" Carla's words stung Tina, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Michelle came from the back and dragged Carla into there. Liz walked over to where Peter and Tina were sitting to see Tina wrapped in Peter's arms as she sobbed away.

"She's just annoyed, that's all darling. I tell you what, take the rest of the night off"

"I can't do that Liz" Tina mumbled.

"Go on, now" Liz instructed.

"Thank you" Peter mouthed as he helped Tina to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Michelle asked her best friend.

"Mm. I just still can't believe it" Carla took a deep breath.

"Guess you'll get used to it"

"Yeah. Should I be blaming Tina though? I mean, Peter opted into it so why should she get the blame from me? He opted into having an affair with me when he was with Leanne" Carla sighed.

"Its only natural. I'd be doing worse if Steve done it to me" Michelle admitted.

"Where would I be without you Shell?"

"At the bar ripping Tina's hair out?"

Both of them erupted into laughter. As Carla continued to laugh, she remembered it was the first time she'd been able to laugh in a while. That didn't stop her wanting a red wine though and a new man.

"Wanna drink?" Michelle asked.

"Thought you'd never ask, a red please" Carla requested.

"Stuff the wine, what about a bottle of bubbly?"

"Go ahead" Carla smiled, a glitter in her eye.

That night, Peter pulled the duvet over himself and Tina as she slept away. She looked so much like a princess, and he loved to call her his. All mine, he thought. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and then nestled into the duvet, wrapping his arms around her fragile body.

"I love you Mrs Barlow" He whispered, before closing his eyes.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! And thank you to the reviewer that complimented my story and said she was wanting a story like this...me too! That's why I made it lol x Please review guys x


	8. Chapter 8

Tina still had no idea where she was going. All she knew she had to be dressed for cold weather, which was no surprise and to be ready to have a good time. Peter had set up a surprise for her, and she was just a little excited.

Peter and had been driving for at least a hour. Tina started to get bored as she stared out of the window. Her hair hung loosely, she wore a clear lip gloss, a pair of light blue jeans with a white jumper. She wasn't the biggest fan of winter but she didn't care what season it was as long as she got to spend it with Peter.

They pulled up into a car park, which was giving no clues to Tina. She watched as Peter turned the engine off then smiled at her. As they got out of the car, he blindfolded her.

"Baby, I'm not the biggest fan of surprises" She sighed.

"Its not perfect but you'll like this one" Peter laughed.

She heard him shut the boot. The boot? She was then walking like a drunk as he held her hand and guided them to their destination. As she felt them come to a standstill, she removed her blindfold.

"The beach" Tina laughed.

"The beach with a picnic" Peter winked.

"Mm, I love you" Tina wound her hands round Peter's neck, he dropped the picnic basket from his hand and swung her around. He kissed her before placing her back to the ground.

Tina lay on the slightly cold sand, Peter beside her. Peter loved Tina, just because she didn't care that her hair got messy or if her make-up smudged, as long as she got to be with Peter whereas Carla would of most likely been worried about her lipstick being ruined.

Peter sat up and went through the picnic basket. He had packed a lot of Tina's favourite things. He pulled the chocolate strawberries from the bag, making Tina gasp. She didn't realise he'd been taking into account everything she had told him about herself.

"You remembered" Tina laughed.

"How could I forget when I love these"

"Excuse me but is my husband trading me in for chocolate strawberries?" Tina mocked.

"Depends on which is better"

"How could you even begin to think" Tina giggled.

"I couldn't you are so much better"

Tina blushed at Peter's comment. She'd never heard something like that from anyone before, she felt the warming of her heart. She opened her mouth as Peter held a chocolate strawberry to her lips and she gladly took a bite.

Peter and Tina enjoyed their time on the beach. They managed to eat their way through the contents of the picnic basket and had a lot of laughter and passion. Tina became alert and Peter's phone went off.

"Guess what?" Peter smirked.

"What?"

"I've got a job interview, tomorrow morning" Peter announced.

"Tomorrow? Isn't that Sy's school play?" Tina quizzed.

"Oh no, I'll re-schedule"

"No babe, I'll go and watch it"

"I can't do that, do you have work?"

"Not til 3, please he'd love it and I'd love to treat him after" Tina begged.

"Of course" Peter smiled before connecting their lips.

Peter picked up the picnic basket and took Tina's hand in his, they walked back to the car. It had been a perfect day.

A/N: Sorry for late update :( Hope you like it? X


	9. Chapter 9

Tina watched as Peter walked off for his interview. God she loved him in a suit. She smiled before heading to Leanne's. Excitement ran through her, you wouldn't expect that from a Step-Mum but Tina adored Simon and they had got on so well. He was just a genuinely nice kid.

Tina placed her hand upon the door. She heard a few moans and groans before it was opened. Leanne gave the 'Where is Peter' look to Tina. Tina closed the door behind her before facing Leanne with crossed arms.

"He had a last minute interview"

"Oh for god sakes! He knows we were all busy!" Leanne moaned.

"Actually I was wondering if I could go to watch Sy's play?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, he really wanted Peter to go. You know what I'm not sure I want to take him now" Leanne sighed.

Tina didn't know what to say. Luckily, she was saved by Simon as he came dashing from his room.

"Hi Tina, are you coming to watch my play?" Simon asked.

"I dunno"

"Please! I really want you to come and you can film it to!" Simon begged.

"Looks like its a done deal" Leanne laughed.

Simon jumped in joy before rushing to get his costume on. Tina smirked after him.

"Thanks Leanne"

"No problem, do you want a drink?" Leanne asked.

"Uh, how about later when I drop Sy back?"

"Sure, gives us an excuse to get the wine out then, ey?" Leanne laughed.

Tina nodded. She hadn't had a drink in a while, she didn't fancy it with Peter around but maybe it would be good for Peter and Simon to have some quality time together later.

Simon dashed out of his room, grinning at Tina. He wore his shepherds costume and carried his school uniform in a bag. Tina had kindly took the bag of school uniform to carry for Simon. Simon gave Leanne a huge hug before him and Tina exited.

"I'm scared" Simon admitted after the silence him and Tina suffered on the way to school.

"You'll do great" Tina assured him.

"What if I don't?" Simon sighed.

"Either way I'll be proud and we can get some ice-cream after, how does that sound?"

"Ice-cream from the ice-cream emporium in town?" Simon squealed.

"Yep. And if your lucky you can get a extra treat" Tina smiled.

That cheered Simon up and he instantly linked arms with Tina and they walked through the school reception.

"Hiya mate" Simon came bouncing towards Peter as Peter greeted him.

"Missed you Dad" Simon snuggled into his Dad.

"Missed you too buddy. Never seen these PJs before, looking very festive" Peter laughed.

"Tina bought them for me. She said I done so well in my play" Simon explained.

"Did she now? Where is she mate?" Peter asked.

"In her bedroom doing her hair"

Simon took a seat on the sofa as Peter walked into his and Tina's room. His mouth dropped at the sight. Tina in a pair of jeans with a woolly red jumper. Her hair was perfectly straight and hung over her shoulders.

"Where is my wife going looking so beautiful?" Peter asked, causing Tina to jump.

"Leanne actually asked if I wanted to go round but I'm beginning to have second thoughts seeing you in that suit" Tina laughed.

"Well I'm guessing we have Sy tonight and I got some popcorn so we could watch his play. You can go if you want babe?"

"I don't know. I feel bad now, I missed you" Tina admitted.

"Don't feel bad go and enjoy yourself" Peter told Tina.

"Ok, alright. Are you sure you don't need help setting up the player for the um play?"

"I'll be fine, I love you" Peter said before Tina slid on her shoes and then walked over to kiss Peter.

"Love you too, see you later" She whispered.

Peter snuggled with Simon, Tina exited the flat.

Tina walked across the street in her red heels. Sure she was close to Leanne's Mum and Nan but she'd never been and had a drink round Leanne's which Tina found a bit strange. Tina's phone had buzzed and Leanne had text her to tell her to get a move on.

Tina's heels clip clopped across the street when she felt a hand over her mouth and she was pulled aside.

"Had enough of him already" The voice hissed.

That voice was so easy to recognise seeming as it was the person Tina always tried to avoid. Of course, it was Carla.

"Get off me!" Tina wriggled free of Carla's grip.

"He'll get bored of you and you'll get bored of him, he can never keep a woman" Carla sniggered.

"Just because it happened to YOU doesn't mean it will happen to me! We are happy ok? Now leave us alone!" Tina yelled.

"I'm sorry but you didn't ask nicely"

"Who gives? Now if you'd excuse me, I can't keep Leanne waiting" Tina shoved past Carla and went to the buzzer of Leanne's flat.

"About time" Leanne laughed as Tina pressed on the buzzer.

"Sorry got held up"

"Ew I don't want to know" Leanne cringed.

"Nothing like that" Tina laughed.

Leanne pressed the button, allowing Tina in. Tina climbed the stairs to the door of Leanne's flat.

"I've got red wine, white wine, champagne..."

"Champagne for me please" Tina requested.

"You not a wine person?"

"Not really" Tina admitted, picking up a picture of Simon with Leanne and Nick and smiling at it.

"Nice photo isn't it?" Leanne grinned, handing Tina her drink.

"Yeah, lovely" Tina replied.

"What held you up then?" Leanne asked.

"Carla. Can you believe she put her hand over my mouth like it was an abduction?"

"No way. Did she hurt you?" Leanne asked.

"Physically? No. She just rumbled on about how Peter can never stay with one woman and that it wasn't going to last long" Tina sighed.

"God, are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"No, I'm not going to let HER ruin my night, am I?" Tina laughed pressing play on Leanne's surround sound and downing her champagne.

Leanne had found Tina a great laugh. They had danced most of the night, but Tina had drunk drink after drink after drink. She was a state. Leanne was a little tipsy, but it wouldn't give her as half a bad hangover as what Tina was going to have. Leanne just laughed as she decided Tina was going to need Peter to get her home.

"I want another drink" Tina moaned.

"I'm all out" Leanne told Tina countless of times.

"Come on Leanne, let's go to the pub. Get hammered" Tina staggered.

"Think you've done a good job of that"

"I just want one more, come..."

Tina dashed to the toilet and chucked up. Leanne sighed before sending a text to Peter letting him know that he would need to get Dev to watch Simon and to get Tina home.

Leanne walked into the toilet where Tina was sat by the toilet, Leanne flushed the toilet then sat down beside Tina.

"See, flushed it all out now! Go for a re-load down the pub" Tina laughed.

"What are you like?"

Leanne left Tina as she heard her buzzer go. She assumed who it was so she allowed them up. Leanne opened the door to see Peter, looking rather tired.

"Hello, she's in the bathroom. She's chucking up" Leanne sighed.

"Le, why did you let her get like this?" Peter groaned.

"It wasn't my fault! I think she wanted to drown her sorrows!"

"What?" Peter looked curious.

"She bumped into Carla on the way here. Carla told her you'd leave her and I guess she got a bit...worried" Leanne explained.

"Oh god. I'd never leave her" Leanne recognised the hurt in Peter's voice.

"Looks like you have some reassuring to do" Leanne told Peter.

He nodded before heading to the bathroom. He saw Tina with her mascara all under her eyes and she looked as pale as a ghost.

"Let's get you home" Peter lifted her into his arms.

"I have a horrible headache" She whimpered.

"Will it be a while before this again then?" He asked her.

She nodded and closed her eyes and snuggled against his chest. Although Tina was terribly drunk, it didn't stop her from being able to take in the scent of her favourite aftershave. She instantly felt safe.

Peter walked across the street, he felt Tina shiver and held her closer to him. He looked at her, god he was so lucky to have her. With a struggle, he got up the stairs to her flat. He made a noise against the door with his foot, Dev opened it.

"Thanks Dev, what do I owe you?" Peter asked.

"Nothing. All I ask is you don't let her out of your sight, it just scares me you know with Sunita"

"I understand and trust me I won't" Peter smiled before closing the door behind Dev.

Peter carried Tina through to their bedroom. He stripped her of her clothes and changed her into his t-shirt and a pair of her shorts. Tina opened her eyes slightly and looked up at Peter.

"Go back to sleep babe" Peter whispered.

"Don't leave me, please"

"I'm never going to leave you baby, I love you too much"

"I love you more" Tina whispered before drifting back to sleep.

A/N: An update is long over due but I've got 10 chapters waiting to be posted! Loved corrie last night :) Please review x


	10. Chapter 10

Peter had dropped Simon at Leanne's. He needed some alone time with his wife, and you know full well what that means. He closed the door to Tina's, well their flat behind him and made his way into their bedroom.

Tina was sprawled across the bed. Her eyes still closed. Peter let his shoes slid off his feet and curled up next to Tina. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and heard a loud moan.

"Kill your moment babe?" Peter asked as he saw Tina's eyelids flutter open.

"Ergh. Hangover" Tina replied.

"Well, you've got a few jobs to do"

"No" Tina moaned.

"Not even if it was something like this"

He moved in and he connected his lips with Tina. His tongue grazed Tina's lip. Tina wriggled her tongue into Peter's mouth and it turned into a very lustful and passionate kiss.

"Mm"

"You like it baby?" Peter asked, pulling apart.

"What did you stop for?"

Tina giggled as Peter pinned her down to the bed. His lips found hers and they both relaxed at the romantic feeling. It traced them both back to why they married each other and that was because they loved each other so much.

"Peter!" Leanne harshly knocked on Tina's door.

"Shit" Peter cursed himself.

He jumped from the bed and threw his boxers on and then his trousers. Tina sat with the duvet wrapped around her, she laughed at how jumpy Peter had become from Leanne's knocks.

"What you doing there laughing babe? Simon's going to wonder why you have nothing on"

The laughter was wiped from Tina. She picked up some leggings and Peters shirt from the floor. Peter winked at her before leaving the bedroom.

"Peter! I know you're in there!" Leanne shouted.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Peter shouted back.

He opened the door to see Leanne stood there. Her arms folded. Uh oh. She did not look pleased, at all.

"Your son forgot his pyjamas. What took you so long?" Leanne asked.

Leanne had found her answer as she saw Tina leave her bedroom in a pair of black leggings and a t-shirt.

"I didn't even have to ask" Leanne pursed her lips together.

"What do you mean Le?" Peter asked.

"Peter you have your trousers back to your front and Tina is wearing your top" Leanne heavily blinked. Yep. It wasn't a nice thought.

"Here" Tina chucked Simon's pyjamas to Leanne, Leanne skillfully caught them.

"Cheers. Oh, and Tina...last night was a laugh. Feel free to come round anytime that Mr Lover here drives you insane"

"Thanks Leanne"

"No problem, I'll drop Sy back about 10? Be ready next time Peter" Leanne laughed before leaving the flat.

As the door closed, Peter and Tina both erupted into laughter. Peter held his arms open and Tina fell into them. Her head rested against his warm chest and his arms draped around her waist.

"How embarrassing" Tina mumbled.

"Its only Le. Could be worse, could have been Norris" Peter laughed.

"Mm. I can think of someone much worse" Tina thought.

"Who?"

"Carla. Could you imagine if that was her?"

"Babe, its alright, ok? We don't need to worry about Carla because all we need is each other. And I love you, whether you love me too or not" Peter said.

"Your beginning to sound like a big softy Barlow. But, I love you too. Even if you do have your trousers on back to front" Tina slapped Peter's rear and then raced to the bedroom, Peter chased after her.

A/N: Thanks to KlarolinexDelenaxx for your reviews and to everyone else :) Here's the next one :) I can be persuaded to update again today xx


	11. Chapter 11

Tina's head was pounding. Recent weeks had been so busy. They were rushing around with swapping Simon's schools. Peter had just got the bookies back and was working all day, whilst Tina worked nights. They barely got to see each other and it was driving Tina mad.

She just craved some time with Peter and Simon, as a family. That was what was important to her. It really got her down when she never got to see him. Especially with how she was feeling lately.

She stacked up some clean glasses before opening time. It was a Friday night, that meant that Tina was going to have a hectic night with the punters. It was just her and Liz. Michelle and Steve had gone on a weeks holiday. Tina didn't feel well enough to work but she'd have to manage. After all, she couldn't leave Liz alone.

She needed Peter though. So she decided to pull her phone from her pocket. Peter was probably asleep or busy with Simon but Tina would give it a go.

To: Peter

Wondered if you fancied an orange on the house? Miss you x

Tina pressed send and slipped her phone into her pocket. Liz raised an eyebrow at her, before opening her mouth.

"You alright?" Liz asked.

"Fine" Tina replied.

"You look pale love"

"Well, its only a little stomach ache. I only took some paracetamol a few minutes ago so hasn't kicked in yet"

"Right. Isn't it three months since the big day?" Liz tried making conversation.

"Yeah. Four months since we started seeing each other too. Feels strange, but I love him"

"I know you do. Anyway, let's get ready for these punters" Liz unlocked the doors to The Rovers.

The Rovers was only open nights due to short staff this week. The punters flooded in. Just the sight of them all made Tina's stomach whirl around.

Peter watched as his phone turned on after he had finally got a chance to turn it on. A text from Tina, three hours ago. God. I look like a twat now, Peter thought. He looked at Simon's eyes glued to The Polar express for the second time this evening. It was still four weeks til Christmas.

"Mate, how do you fancy a lemonade at The Rovers?" Peter asked.

"Will we get to see Tina?" Simon asked, excitement in his eyes.

"Course"

"Yes!" Simon leapt from the sofa.

Peter locked the door behind them both and they made their way to The Rovers.

Tina served what seemed like the millionth pint this evening. Her hands killed and the paracetamol had given no effect. She turned and a big grin plastered over her face when she saw Peter enter with Simon.

"Sorry babe only just got the text" Peter apologised.

"Its ok. I'm just glad your here now" Tina leant over and kissed Peter, getting a few wolf whistles from the punters which made her blush.

"An orange juice and lemonade" Peter asked nicely.

"Coming up, Tina you can have a break" Liz said behind Tina.

"Thanks Liz. Can I have a vodka and coke?" Tina asked.

"Are you sure you look a bit ill?" Peter commented.

"Maybe I just need a drink to make me feel better"

Tina took their drinks and they all sat in a booth. A big pain shot through Tina's body. She winced a little but ignored it. She took a big swig off her drink before rushing past the punters and to the bathroom. She leant over the toilet and chucked up. She was comforted when she felt her hair being held back.

"You alright babe?" Peter asked.

"No" Tina cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Come here" Peter pulled her into a hug and Tina sobbed away.

A/N: Thanks to KlarolinexDelenaxx for your lovely review it really made me smile and to the guest reviewer! Its what makes me want to write more so here we go...another update xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Tina lay in bed for yet another day. She couldn't even think of getting up, let alone work. She was exhausted and she still felt rotten. She had only just persuaded Peter to go to work. He went on one condition, if only she went to the doctors with someone.

So Tina had phoned Rita. She had asked Rita and Rita couldn't say no. Rita loved Tina like her own, they had a mother-daughter relationship. No matter what choices Tina would ever make, Rita would stand by her.

The small knock on the door made Tina groan. She waited thirty seconds before lifting her body from the bed. She ached all over, even though she'd been in bed for the past three days. She lifted her shaking hand to the latch and let Rita inside.

"Oh love. If I could make you better..."

"Please Rita, I've heard it from Peter. I just want to get this over with so I can get to bed" Tina sighed.

"Come here"

Tina collapsed into Rita's arms and began to cry uncontrollably. She'd never felt this bad and she didn't know what to do. She kept thinking and doing re-search and great masses of pain were signs of cancer. She didn't want to have cancer. She couldn't. She had Peter and Simon to look after.

"I'm so scared" Tina mumbled.

"There's nothing to be scared about love. You have me, Dennis, Peter and little Simon. It will be fine" Rita assured her.

Tina nodded. Rita and Tina both left the flat, Tina in her pyjamas.

Carla looked across the street. Rita had her arm around that scum bag. Carla couldn't help but laugh to herself. Tears, pale faces and pyjamas. All a sign of a break-up from Peter Barlow, she thought. And when ever Tina was vulnerable, she'd always depend on Rita.

Carla decided to go find out facts for herself. She walked into the shop. Norris. The streets nosy so and so. He'd hold it all, being Rita's friend and all.

"Norris"

"Um, Carla" Norris looked up from his newspaper.

"Any news on Katie Price?"

"She's got another son hasn't she? She's..."

"Not that Katie Price! Miss Bimbo or should I say Mrs Barlow?"

"Sorry?"

"Tina! Thought you were supposed to know it all?"

"No. Rita went to see her this morning and that's it"

"Useless!" Carla shouted as she left the shop.

If Norris couldn't give her the answers, she'd go to Peter instead. She turned the corner and walked towards the bookies. Her footsteps getting slower as she did. She was just a few metres away now, and she could work out Peter's silhouette through the window.

"Hi Mrs Connor!"

Carla jumped and spun round to see Sally Webster linking arms with her daughter, Sophie.

"Um...oh hi Sally" Carla smiled.

"Are you ok?" Sally asked.

"Fine. Listen, I'll be back in the factory this afternoon" Carla announced.

"Brilliant. Glad to hear it" Sally beamed.

"Let the others know will ya? Get it out my hair"

Carla turned on her heel and proceeded. She pushed the door of the bookies open with all her might, causing a loud ring of the bell. Peter looked up. He didn't want to put up with this.

"What do you want?"

"A hello would be nice. I was just wondering what was wrong with Tina"

"Sorry, are you Weatherfield's next Norris? Since when were you going to be concerned?"

"Surprisingly not seeming as Norris holds rubbish info. Anyway, she was leaving the flat in a mess" Carla sniggered.

"You turn more into my sister by the second! She's really ill, ok! Does that do it for you? I mean I shouldn't be surprised! The amount of worrying she's done of YOU interfering in our lives. Your real clever Carla! What you done the other day, grabbing her! She doesn't deserve your rubbish, because it was MY choice to marry her and it was the best choice I've ever made!" Peter snapped.

"Interfering? Please. I haven't interfered, if that's what she thinks, that's what she will get"

"Shut up will you! Listen to yourself! If you hurt Tina in anyway, I'll phone the old bill!" Peter warned.

"Scared of me now?"

"No but I could do with out your meddling shit!"

"Tina Barlow?" A young, mixed-race nurse appeared.

"Mm" Tina stood to her feet.

"This way. Oh and your welcome to bring your mother in too"

Tina smiled at Rita as Rita linked arms with Tina and they both walked into the room. Tina looked down at the blue plastic chairs, then to the friendly smile on the nurse's face. Yes. She hated doctor surgeries.

"Take a seat" The nurse instructed.

"I'm Nurse Fallow. I understand you've been suffering a great amount of pain. Could you talk me through this?"

"Well stomach cramps really. When I was at work. I can barely move, sometimes I'm sick and..."

"Right. If you could follow me to the small room outside"

The nurse picked something up. Tina didn't manage to see what. Tina smiled at Rita before following the nurse. The small room was a toilet.

"Your most likely to be. You have the symptoms"

"What?"

"Here"

The nurse handed Tina what was a pregnancy test. Tina closed the toilet door behind her as tears fell down her cheeks. She forgot about that. But surely she couldn't be. Well, it wasn't as bad when she was pregnant with Jake.

She just had to wait three minutes. The longest three minutes. She thought about everything. Peter's reaction. What if he left her? She couldn't do it alone, she began to sob and turned the white stick so she could see it. Pregnant.

A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! I love the reviews I can't thank you all enough so I've updated to make it worth it :) Rita isn't Tina's Mum by the way they just have a close relationship :) Happy new year to everyone and hope you like xx


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my god" Tina whispered to herself.

"Mrs Barlow? Are you alright?" The nurse asked.

Tina cleared her throat, flushed the toilet and left the toilet with the white stick in hand. She turned the stick to show the young nurse. The nurse smiled at her.

"Its not normal to notice when its your first pregnancy"

"Its my third" Tina informed her.

"Right. Well a nice little brother or sister then" The nurse smiled.

"I actually don't have any children. I had an abortion and the other was a surrogacy"

The nurse closed her mouth. Tina followed the nurse back into the room and they both took their seats. Rita looked at Tina for an explanation to what had happened.

"I can give you a scan, if you'd like?"

"Mm. Ok" Tina replied.

A look of confusion shot on Rita's face. She stayed in the same position. She watched as Tina lay on a bed, the nurse pulled a big curtain around. Rita couldn't see. What was going on?

"It will take a minute to find something" The nurse stated.

Tina looked at the screen. She waited and waited. She started to see movement. Her eyes lit up. She couldn't believe it. There was a tiny little thing, it didn't quite look like a baby yet but Tina could hear the thudding of a heartbeat.

"There we go" The nurse smiled.

"Rita!" Tina called.

Rita joined Tina behind the curtain. Her mouth hung open as she realised what was going on.

"My baby" Tina smiled.

"Oh Tina, this is lovely" Rita breathed out.

"I'll go print some pictures. I'll give you a moment"

Rita leaned in and gave Tina a massive hug. It seemed surreal to Tina. Since Jake, she hadn't thought about being a parent. But seeing her and Peter's baby on that screen was just perfect.

"Is this what you want?" Rita asked.

"Of course I do"

"And I'm so pleased for you"

"I'm just scared you know. About Peter"

"I'm sure it will go well" Rita assured her.

Tina got her pictures and left with Rita. On the journey home, she kept thinking about how Peter would re-act to being a parent for the second time. She kept thinking about how they would manage. They both had jobs. Less money would be coming in and they would need a bigger place. What if Peter left her?

Rita stopped the engine which snapped Tina from her daydream. They both climbed out of the car, Rita hugged Tina as Tina went back to her flat.

Tina unlocked the door. She breathed out a long sigh. She jumped as she saw Peter emerge from the bathroom. His hair dripping wet with a towel draped around his waist. She smiled at him.

"You ok baby?" Peter asked.

"Mm. We need to talk, when you're dressed"

"Am I a distraction?" Peter smirked.

"Just a little" Tina laughed.

Tina flopped on the sofa as she heard Peter whistle away. She didn't know whether Peter would still be whistling after this. Would he be happy or upset? She just didn't know. He was great with Simon. What could go wrong?

"So" Peter begun.

"Me and Rita went to the doctors today" Tina begun.

"Yeah? It's not anything serious is it?"

"Well I'll be left with it for a while" Tina smiled.

"What? Why?"

Tina rummaged through her handbag. She picked up and envelope. She handed it to Peter. He opened the envelope and looked at the fuzzy image in front of him. No way. He dropped it to the floor and made an escape from the flat.

Tina picked up the photo as she heard the slam of the door. Tears fell from her face. What was going on?

A/N: So is Peter giving up on Tina or will it be a little thing? Wait and see :P


	14. Chapter 14

Tina put on a navy vest and some jeggings. She put her hand on her flat stomach. It was hard to think she was pregnant. In a few months, this vest would be stretching over a big bump. Silence filled her flat. That's if she made it to that stage with the way Peter was being with her.

She had to do a shift at The Rovers. She'd already had a week off, not mention having to get Michelle and Steve leave their break to help Liz out. Michelle was definitely not satisfied with that.

She put some clear lip gloss on. She didn't look great. Then again she didn't think she did when she was pregnant with Jake. She wrapped her jacket round her and grabbed her shoulder bag. She just wanted to get back in her bed, but she needed money.

"Hello love, how are you both?"

"Huh? Oh we're ok"

"And how did Peter take it?"

"Not as well as I did, let's leave it at that"

"Well, you can pull me a white wine when we get to that pub" Rita pointed to the direction of the pub and walked their with Tina.

Rita opened the door and Tina stepped in. Even though no-one knew, it felt like they did. The amount of people looking at her. She hoped to see Peter but didn't. She kept thinking of him leaving her. It was possible, he hadn't arrived home last night.

"Oh look at you, all glamorous. You'd think you had a week in Ibiza" Carla laughed, swigging her red wine.

"I wish" Tina mumbled.

"Finally" Michelle sighed.

"She's been sulking that her mans been at mine over night" Carla made a pout with her lips.

"You what!" Tina shouted.

"That's right. He's still of a chip off the old block your man, or should I say mine?"

"If you laid a finger on him..." Tina snarled.

"Oh I didn't. He laid his on me" Carla laughed.

"You bitch!" Tina screamed.

Tina lunged for Carla but Carla slapped her across the face. Tina pulled at her hair. Rita screamed for it to end. They kept exchanging slaps until Carla threw a punch across Tina's face. Tina blacked out and fell to the floor. Unconscious. Her hand spread across her stomach.

"No! She's pregnant!" Rita screamed.

"Oh my god. I'll call an ambulance" Liz raced to the phone.

"Sorry" Carla unconvincingly apologised.

"Your not sorry! If that baby is dead, it will be put on your hands! You will be a murderer" Rita spat.

Everyone was silent. The door swung open, Rita hoped it was the paramedics but instead it was Peter. His face paled and his mouth dropped when he saw Tina lying on the floor.

"No! What's happened?" Peter shouted rushing to Tina's side.

"She did it!" Rita snarled, pointing to Carla.

Peter pulled Tina into his arms. He cradled her. Carla's stomach sickened at the sight.

"Tina, baby. Can you hear me?"

Peter let out a breath of relief when he saw Tina's eyes flutter open. She looked up at him and her eyes began to flood with tears.

"Get off of me" She snapped.

"Look, its ok. I'm here now T, I want everything with you"

"No you don't! You were with HER last night not me!" Tina yelled.

"No. No you've got it wrong. I was with Lloyd"

"Just get off me" Tina cried.

Rita took over. Peter was about to leave when he heard Tina scream in pain. Her hand shot to her stomach.

"Peter, help!" She whimpered.

All it took was that and he was again at her side. She sobbed into his chest. Everyone's eyes on them.

"What if our baby is dead?" Tina whispered.

"Everything will be fine" Peter choked.

He just prayed it would be.

A/N: The review that said 'Break them up' although I appreciate that not everyone is fans of Peter and Tina I don't like the way the review comes across as it is somehow demanding. As I've said before you don't like please do not review x Thanks to all the positive reviews including Boo 112's review :) I hope you like xx


	15. Chapter 15

Peter sat in the waiting room. Rita and Dennis beside him. He put his head in his hands. They were running tests whilst Tina was asleep.

He couldn't believe that he had been accused of being at Carla's. He just needed to wrap his head around things. He was a rubbish Dad when Simon was little, he just wanted to get it right this time.

His phone rang and Rita glared at him. It was Leanne. Great. He left the waiting room and picked it up.

"Where are you? You were supposed to pick Simon up two hours ago!" Leanne snapped.

"Look, Leanne. I'll explain properly later but Tina could be losing our baby right now. I'll pick him up as soon as I can"

"What? Ok. I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"Just don't tell Simon" Peter put the phone down.

He trotted back into the waiting room. Five minutes after, a doctor walked in. Holding a clipboard.

"Mr Barlow? Your wife is asking for you"

Peter nodded and followed the doctor. He watched as the handle to Tina's room was pressed down. She was laid on the bed, she smiled when she saw Peter. The doctor left them alone. Peter sat beside Tina and took her hand in his. He saw her wedding ring and kissed her hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. The baby is fine too. They are just about to do a scan, but you don't have to stay" Tina told him.

"I want to. I've got to see our baby haven't I?"

"Is it what you want?"

"Its everything I want. I want it all with you babe. I love you, I just want to be a better Dad" Peter leaned in and pressed his lips to Tina's.

"I love you so much" Tears sparkled in Tina's eyes.

"I love you as well, let's just hope it stays good news ay?"

Two nurses came in with the machine. Tina lifted up her top. A nurse squirted the blue gel substance onto Tina's stomach and spread it over. The scan was held over. Tina squeezed Peter's hand. They both grinned as their little baby was displayed on the screen.

"That's our baby" Peter choked.

"Yeah" Tina smiled.

"The baby is smaller than average but it should begin to grow a lot more in the next few weeks. It is expected at this stage" The nurse informed them.

"How far is she?" Peter asked.

"Eight weeks" The nurse replied.

"Just think in seven months, our baby will be here" Tina smiled.

"Wow"

Peter watched as his beautiful wife slept. She looked so calm and happy when she was sleeping, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Tina hated hospitals and he just wanted to take her home. But, Tina was under strict supervision for a minimum of two days. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for her.

Peter jumped when he heard the door open. Just the nurse doing the usual rounds, he thought. Instead, he saw Leanne with a big bunch of flowers and a card.

"Hey. Is she ok?" Leanne asked.

"Getting there. They said she has to stay in for a few days but when I tell her she won't be having that" Peter explained.

"And the baby?"

"Ok, luckily. Just a bit small. I'm worried still, Carla is capable of more" Peter shook his head in despair.

"Mm. I just hope she doesn't try it"

"Thanks Leanne, for everything. You know Tina is glad you two are friends" Peter smiled.

"I know. I just hope she is a keeper this time, because Simon loves her. He keeps asking to see her too"

"He can, tomorrow. I just think she needs to rest up. I already have Rita on my heels"

"Oh god. Well, why don't you get a shower and I'll sit with her. Stops Rita talking nonsense into her, doesn't it?"

"Cheers" Peter left the room in a hurry.

A nurse entered the room and picked up her clipboard. Leanne watched as she took notes on Tina and Tina's blood pressure.

"She alright?" Leanne asked.

"Her blood pressure is a little high, with any luck it'll drop"

"Right"

"I have to wake her up, to check on her. Would you like to? I think she'd be more comfortable with someone she knows waking her up"

"Yeah, ok"

"I'll give you a moment"

Leanne noticed the relaxation in Tina. She didn't want to wake her, she had no choice.

"Tina, Tina" Leanne tapped on Tina. It was obviously a light sleep as she woke up with a groan.

"Ugh. Where's Peter?" She rubbed her eyes.

"He nipped home for a wash. I got ya some flowers and a card, the nurse wanted to do tests and all"

"Ta. Will I be going home tonight?" Tina asked.

"I don't know" Leanne lied.

Leanne left the room. She couldn't tell Tina she wouldn't be able to go home for a few days, not after what Peter said. She went to the nurse and was prepared to give an explanation.

"I've managed to wake Tina up"

"Great, you're a star"

"Though, if you want to keep her happy please don't tell her she will be here for a while. She'll be devastated.

It will be best for her husband to tell her" Leanne explained.

"She's entitled to know"

"I know but this way is for the best"

Leanne decided to leave the hospital. She didn't like it. Babies, Tina being ill. It made her think of when she had lost hers. It was the most painful experience ever.

"Babe?" Peter poked his head round the door.

"Mm?"

"Where's Leanne?"

"Dunno"

"Are you ok?" Peter asked.

"I will be when I find out when I'm going home" Tina snapped.

Peter crouched down beside Tina's bed and took her delicate hand into his.

"About that, your blood pressure has been high. They only want what's best for our baby so they are watching you, just for 2-3 days" Peter explained.

"I'm going to be stuck in here for 3 days" Tina sighed.

"I'm afraid so. Look, I'll have someone watch the bookies..."

"This is all her fucking fault Peter! I mean how many more times will I be in here because of her? Three days won't be the half of it. I should feel safe shouldn't I? Because I'm away from her trying to hurt me! She didn't even care about our baby Peter but do you know what? This will be the start Peter, mark my words. Because Carla will do so much more"

"Don't cry please babe. I'm going to protect you, Sy and our baby. I'll do whatever it takes, I promise"

"I just can't keep thinking. Our baby's life isn't safe in these seven months. I just know it"

"With me, you both will be"

"I love you so much" Tina smiled.

A/N: Overwhelmed with the positive responses :) Its so nice to read! I'd update all day if I could...hope you enjoyed and I could be persuaded to update a few more times x


	16. Chapter 16

Tina was glad to finally be discharged. She scribbled her signature onto the papers. Instead of notifying Peter, she decided she'd surprise him by paying a visit to the bookies. She held her bag of clothing and essentials, she had a long wait for a taxi.

"Barlow" Tina mumbled as she climbed into the taxi.

The driver turned around, the old cheeky charm was still visible on their face. Tina wasn't happy to see it though. She grabbed her bag and tried to make an exit from the taxi.

"Tina, wait"

"Why should I Tommy? You left me. Dumped me by text. Real good that was" Tina sniggered.

"And I'm here to put things right"

"Too late" Tina rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean its too late?"

"Did you not notice Tommy? My surname is Barlow, I'm married" Tina held up her right hand where her beautiful ruby ring was placed.

"Barlow. Not Peter..."

"Yes. And I love him Tommy. I've moved on ok? What did you expect? For me to sit and wait for you to return?"

"No but..."

"There's no but about it. I love Peter. Now take me home" Tina demanded.

The journey home was silent. Tommy kept looking in the drivers mirror at Tina. No way. She couldn't have. He loved her, so much. He cursed himself. Maybe if he had stayed, the ring would symbolise their marriage. But it wasn't. It was his.

"Thanks" Tina grumbled.

"Oh, and Tina! What were you doing in hospital?" Tommy asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Tina snatched her bag up and went into her flat.

She let out a long sigh as she dumped her bag on the sofa. Drama, drama and more drama. She needed to freshen up a bit. She walked into the bathroom, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. The tears started to fall, as usual. Why did they always have to? Damn hormones.

Peter rolled his eyes. Another two hours of work. He started to wonder why he let Tina persuade him to go. He'd been gone four hours already and he knew she'd be lonely. He noticed someone at the window. He looked again, no way.

He walked out of the bookies. There she was, his girl. He scooped her up and spun her around. She landed back on her feet and wound her arms around his neck, pushing her lips to his.

"What you doing here babe?" Peter asked.

"Wanted to surprise you. But I don't come with all good news" Tina smiled, weakly.

"Come in, and what's that?" Peter directed to the plastic bag.

"Me and my little camper had some fish and chips. Thought you'd want some too?"

"Angel, you are"

Peter grabbed her hand and walked back into the bookies. A beautiful wife, a smart son and a baby on the way. When did life get so perfect for Peter Barlow?


	17. Chapter 17

"What's the big news?" Peter asked.

"Well I saw an old friend, this morning" Tina said whilst munching on a chip.

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to know why I was in hospital. They said they came back to supposedly fix things"

"It wasn't Tommy, was it?" Peter sighed.

"Yes. But none of that matters because nothing can destroy us. Its you, me, Sy and our baby" Tina assured Peter.

"You're right, no-one can touch us" Peter kissed Tina's cheek.

"Anyway, what time do you finish?" Tina asked.

"Around two hours"

"Meet me in The Rovers. I need to speak to Liz" Tina said.

"Be careful"

"I will, don't worry. I love you"

Tina and Peter kissed before Tina left. She stepped inside The Rovers, getting attention due to previous events. Almost everyone knew she was pregnant now. She couldn't hide it, she didn't want to. She was proud.

"Hey Liz"

"Hello love" Liz greeted.

"Um...there's no better way to say this. I'm going to stay, for a few months. I need to see how things are though, I can't guarantee more than five months though"

"That's fine love. I'm sorry about the other day" Liz apologised.

"It's not you I wanted to hear the apology from but never mind" Tina's eyes darted to where Carla was sat.

Liz weakly smiled and walked away to serve someone. Tina felt a cold tap on her shoulder and turned round to see Tommy stood there, a grin on his face.

"No hard feelings. Just have a drink with me, yeah?"

"Ok" Tina sighed.

"Liz, can I have a pint and whatever Tina wants"

"Just a lemonade Liz" Tina requested.

"On the house for you Tina"

Tina smiled thankfully before taking a seat in a booth with Tommy. It did feel a little uncomfortable. She was having a drink with an ex that was determined to get her back which in Tina's eyes was never going to happen. Not when she loved Peter the way she did.

"So when did you get married?" Tommy asked.

"Few months ago. It wasn't really planned" Tina smirked at the thought.

"Right. Did you start seeing him when I left...you know?"

"A month or so after. It just escalated and I just knew he was the right one"

"What if I am the right one?" Tommy swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I don't feel the way about you I did in the past Tommy. If we were right for each other you'd have been there, just like Peter has" Tina explained.

"I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter now"

"So are you happy?"

"I'm really happy Tommy. If you want to continue seeing me, you'll have to accept that"

"Oh, all looking cosy here" Tina didn't batter an eyelid at that voice.

"We're just having a chat" Tina snapped.

"And will the husband approve of that? Oh, I'm sorry Tommy did you know about that?"

"Yes I did" Tommy muttered.

"Just piss off Carla! You've done enough" Tina practically begged.

"Nearly killed IT, didn't I? Did she tell you that bit, Tommy? Did she tell you she was pregnant?" Carla sniggered.

"Pregnant?" Tommy looked Tina in the eye, curiously.

Tina picked up her glass of lemonade and tipped the contents on Carla's head. She firmly slammed the glass back on the table before going to the door.

"Don't worry Carla! It's on the house!" Tina sniggered.

Tommy chased after Tina. He grabbed her arm, causing her to spin around. She broke right there in front of him. She wept, and the sight of her breaking made him want to cry. He pulled her into his arms.

"Get your hands off her!" Peter shouted.

Tina pulled apart from Tommy. She saw Peter's skin flush a red with anger. Tina held both his hands down firmly in order to explain.

"We just had a lemonade. I was just upset and..."

"Why was you upset?" The concern shown on Tina's face as Peter cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Just Carla I guess. Interfering in everything I do"

"What did she say?" Peter asked.

"She blurted out our life story so I gave her what she was asking for" Tina smirked.

"That's my girl" Peter said, pulling Tina into his arms and kissing her hair. Peter frowned at Tommy.

Tommy trying to wriggle his way back into Tina's life. Peter didn't like it, not one bit.

A/N: More updates waiting be posted? Thanks for reviews x Hope you enjoy x


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi Tina!" Simon wrapped his arms around Tina and hugged her tightly.

"Hey buddy. Listen, your Dads working all day so I thought me and you could put up the Christmas tree if you'd like?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. Mum hasn't done ours yet. She says Christmas isn't exciting for her this year" Simon frowned.

"Maybe she just wants Nick to be better. We all do" Tina comforted Simon.

"Yeah. Can we start putting the tree up then?"

Tina carefully pulled the components for the tree from the box, Simon's face glowed. She remembered when she was a kid, she loved Christmas.

Peter entered the flat. He held a bag of takeaway. He felt they needed it. He planned on telling Simon tonight, he didn't know whether Simon would be pleased or not. He saw the big green Christmas tree as soon as he opened the door.

"Excited for Christmas? Kids" Peter joked.

"Oi!" Tina slapped Peter on the arm.

"I got some chinese for us all" Peter smirked, Tina watched as his eyes were on her flat stomach.

"We're hungry" Tina smiled.

Peter mirrored Tina's smile. He pulled out three plates from the cupboard and dished up three dinners. Although Tina's was intended for two. He passed Simon and Tina their dinner before making himself comfortable.

"Sy, me and Tina wanted to tell you something" Peter announced.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"Well, you're going to have a little brother or sister soon mate. Tina's having a baby"

"Will it live with you?"

"Yeah" Tina laughed.

"But it will get to see Dad more than me. That's unfair"

"No. Maybe you could stay round ours a bit more, yeah? And you can help me and Tina choose a name"

"Alright" Simon sighed.

Simon dumped his plate in the sink and trotted into his bedroom. Tina and Peter watched as the door closed firmly behind him. Both Tina and Peter thought that Simon would be as happy as they were.

"He'll come round" Peter continued eating.

"Can I go speak to him?" Tina asked.

"Sure baby"

Tina put her plate on the coffee table and wandered into Simon's room. She turned on the light and the sight broke her heart. His head was sunk into his pillow and he was sobbing. A tear came to Tina's eye. She sat on the end of his bed and cleared her throat.

"Sy, what's wrong?" Tina asked.

"Once the new baby comes. I'll have no real Dad, just like I have no real Mum"

"Don't be silly. Your Dad loves you more than anything and if it wasn't for you he wouldn't be able to do this" Tina explained.

Simon sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really, come here let's have a hug" Simon nestled into Tina's arms.

"I want a little brother" Simon told Tina.

"Really? Your Dad wants a girl"

"What do you want?"

"As long as he or she is healthy I don't mind. Anyway, let's get you to sleep" Tina tucked Simon into his covers.

"Night Mum...I mean Tina" Simon smiled.

"Night"

A big smile took across Tina's face. He had referred to her as his Mum. She decided to keep it to herself. Peter and Leanne both considered Leanne as Simon's true Mum and Tina didn't want to destroy that.

"And why does Mrs Barlow have a big smile?" Peter smirked.

"Well Mr Barlow. Our family isn't considered normal but that just makes it even better I love it so much" Tina beamed.

"Me too and I'm glad to see you so happy" Peter smiled.

Tina watched as Peter got down on one knee. Tina didn't know what was coming.

"Tina, next Christmas. When our baby is here with us. Would you re-marry me?" Peter asked.

"Yes" Tina squealed.

Peter stood up and wrapped his arms around Tina's waist. He pressed his lips against her, Tina put her finger to Peter's lips to quiet him down. They continued kissing until they were both left to gasp for air.

This moment felt so surreal.

A/N: Will it be happily ever after?! Love them together:) Please review and more updates will come your way xx


	19. Chapter 19

"Here he is...her ex-lover!" Carla clapped her hands together as Tommy opened the door.

"Keep it down will ya?"

"Well, if you don't want my help..."

"Help?"

"I was going to help you get your missus back" Carla said, in a sly tone.

"How?"

"Meet me at Deirdre's, 10 tonight. She's off tonight and I have a plan" Carla turned on her heel, wickedly.

"It's alright" Peter soothed Tina as she violently chucked up for the fifth time this morning.

"I hate being pregnant" Tina complained.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Peter asked.

"Babe, I'm 10 weeks pregnant, it's two weeks til' Christmas. They exaggerate and will keep me in, its just morning sickness" Tina explained.

"Ok but if this happens after Christmas I'm taking you up the hospital, alright?"

"Ok" Tina pressed her lips to his, they pulled apart and she rested in his arms.

"Please just help me. You have to you're supposed to be on my side" Carla whined.

"Carla, why should I get involved in your games?"

"Its not a game. I just want to re-claim what's mine. I'm helping Tommy aswell, get his girl back"

"Are you sure this is what Tina wants?" He asked.

"Yes" Carla sighed.

"Ok, I'll help"

Tina regretted pushing Peter off to work. She gripped onto the worktop. She felt the sharp pain through her stomach and screamed in agony. She fell to her knees. She felt a warm trickle. What was going on? She looked at the kitchen floor. Blood. Masses of blood. She gasped and stood to her feet, grabbing her phone.

"Answer!" She screamed down the voice mail in pain.

She couldn't get hold of him. She chucked her phone across the room, watching it crumble. She wrapped her coat round her, effortlessly. Desperate to get Peter's help.

Tina walked down the street. Carla's plan ready to be fired. She pressed her hand to her stomach, hoping her little one would be alright.

"Tina!" Rob called.

"Um...uh...hi I can't stop" Tina muttered.

"You look terrible do you want some help?" Rob asked.

"Please, please" Tina cried.

Rob opened up the door, allowing Tina to step in. Tina took her coat off and hung it onto the coat hooks. She eased herself onto the sofa, she took deep breaths. Desperate for medical attention.

"Please Rob, please get Peter" Tina begged.

"Peter? Peter, my man? Tut tut. Too late. He's making himself comfortable in MY bed!" Carla shouted.

"No! No, he loves me just shut up!" Tina screamed in pain.

"No he doesn't and you will pay! You thought that I was interfering in your life, well this is just the first! Get up!" Carla demanded.

"No" Tina refused.

"I said get up!"

Carla grasped Tina by her hair but Tina had no strength to fight back. Instead she screamed for help. She couldn't believe it. She thought Rob was a mate, doing her favour. She was dragged upstairs and into a cold, empty room. She saw Tommy.

"Tommy?" Tina mumbled.

"Sorry"

"You don't have to be! If you loved me, ever. Help me"

"I can't" Tommy choked on his words.

"No!"

"You heard him" Tommy exited the room, Carla locking Tina in.

Step 1 was complete. But this was just the start to Carla's revenge, she has not finished yet...

A/N: Noooooo :( But something bad had to happen so don't hate me! I can't explain how nice it is to read the reviews! I'm so pleased...I hope you continue to follow my other stories after this one finishes xxxx


	20. Chapter 20

"Babe!"

Peters voice echoed through the flat as he closed the door behind him. He searched every room but failed to find his wife. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. He hadn't heard from her all day and he was definitely worried.

He stood up to make some dinner. Wherever she was, she'd only be hungry when she came back. He stood up and opened the freezer. A stray piece of paper fell to the floor, he picked it up and read the cold, bitter lines.

Dear Peter,

Us. We're just not working. I ruined your life, a marriage. I'm not the right one for you I'm half your age. I've found someone else who I really like, I just guess I had false hope before! A rebound sort of thing...

I don't want to see you again don't expect any contact! And what was our baby, well I'm having an abortion. I think its for the best.

Goodbye,

Tina.

Peter dropped the letter to the floor, speechless. No. This couldn't have happened. He loved her, he loved her more than anything in the world this didn't seem anything like Tina. He collapsed to the floor, tears falling down his face. Without her, his life was over.

Tina's back slid down the wall. Tears streamed down her face. She was trapped. She needed help, she needed Peter. She could of lost her baby. The thought felt like a bullet through her heart, she and Peter were looking forward to this.

Her throat ached with pain. She'd screamed and shouted in a protest. Everything failed. What she still couldn't believe was that Tommy was part of it. He once loved her, what a joke! So he decided he'd help Carla lock her up when she was in serious danger!

Tina was worried. Rob, Tommy and Carla. She had no idea how many more people would be working on this and she had no idea what extremes Carla Connor would go to.

Peter poured himself a vodka. Straight. He rose the glass to lips, the toxic smell wafted up his nose. He closed his eyes and took a small sip. He spluttered it out. Simon. Don't forget Simon, he told himself. He needed help, he didn't know where to get it. Maybe, Leanne?

He left his flat in a hurry. The note in hand. He pushed past someone, they grabbed him by the arm. It was Carla.

"Peter, are you ok?" She asked, sweetly.

"Get lost" Peter snapped.

"What have I done?" Carla frowned.

"What don't you do Carla? I have things to do!"

Carla knew it. He'd found out. She'd got a glimpse of the letter clutched in his hand. Step 2, complete.

"It doesn't sound like her, does it?" Peter mumbled.

"No. I thought she loved you"

"Thought? Le she must still"

"People change their minds Peter!"

"No! Something isn't right about this Le and I won't rest till I find out what is going on!"

Peter left Leanne's in a state. He didn't know what he was going to do. He took a cigarette from the packet, he did consider a drink. He walked towards The Rovers before he was grabbed from the side.

"Get off!" Peter shouted.

"Listen...Barlow. This is the first of it. You leave Tina alone, she don't love you. If you don't leave her, I'll hurt someone"

"What have you done to her!"

"What? Nothing. But when you see her tonight, don't go back to playing happy families"

"She's not at home" Peter snapped.

"Well, looks like my work is done. She really saw you for what you are. You mug" Tommy laughed to himself.

Tina sat down. Her back against the wall with her knees pressed up against her chest. Her eyes stung, the salty tears sat gently on her face. She couldn't be bothered to wipe them away, she couldn't stop thinking about whether she'd be getting out of here or not.

She heard the loud grumbles of her stomach. It had been a day since she'd eaten. She worried for her and her baby's health, if she still had a baby. More tears fell.

She heard the unlocking of the door. Weakly, she rose to her feet. There Carla stood. Carla mentally laughed at the weak and vulnerable girl stood in front of her. It was mind-blowing how destructive Carla Connor could become.

"There's no going back now"

"What do you mean?" Tina mumbled.

"Peter. Thinks you've left him and are having an abortion. I wrote a letter, you're never getting out of here!"

"Please, Carla! I miss him" Tina cried.

"Don't you think I do too? Hmmm? Just get lost!" Carla shouted before slamming the door and locking Tina in once again.

What was Tina going to do?

A/N: Sorry for late update! Ooh! Hope you enjoyed x


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm starving, please!" Her voice echoed through the house.

She covered her face with her hands and began to sob, roughly. She was stuck. Peter. Baby. Carla. They were the three things drumming through her head, and even worse, Tommy's evil betrayal. How could he? He knew that her and Peter were happy, he had assured her that.

She jumped up at the sound of a door unlocking. There she saw Tommy stood. She didn't expect anything from him, not with how he let her down. He was a waste of space. She rolled her eyes, praying Peter would see sense.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything. I never meant..."

"What do ya think your playing at? Ay? I could have lost my baby and YOU will be held responsible! How could you Tommy when I told you I was happy with Peter?!" Tina shouted.

"Keep your voice down, ok? I've come to let you out. I didn't mean this Tina. Carla said I would get you back and I've not wanted this from the minute it begun...I've tried to let you free..."

"Shut up! I've got a home and hospital to get to" Tina groaned.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Don't expect it Tommy" Tina grumbled.

She raced down the stairs and fled from the house. She watched a few people staring at her. She crashed into someone, the person spun round. It was Peter. She began to sob as she saw him. What was wrong with her? He thought. She looked terrible. She fell into Peter's arms and began to sob.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Carla kept me locked in a room! With Tommy and Rob, she said she had broken us up and..."

"Slow down" Peter advised.

"I might have the lost the baby" She let out a heartbreaking sob.

"Let's get you to the hospital!"

Peter carried Tina to his car. She slid into the passenger seat. She was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. She was dying of hunger and she needed to explain things to Peter.

"I'm sorry that we got in this mess" Tina sighed.

"Its not your fault though, is it?"

"Well I feel like I've bought it upon you and Sy. I'm making your lives go downhill"

"I wouldn't be able to live my life without you silly" Peter laughed.

"I just hope everything is ok, because I really do love you" Tina said.

"Me too because I love you too" Peter smiled quickly connecting lips with her.

Peter pulled up and parked his car. He took Tina's cold hand and gripped it in his. They walked up the steep steps to the maternity reception. Tina's nerves were building up, she released a few tears. Who wouldn't be upset? She really believed that this was it. She'd lost their baby.

"Hi, my wife had a bleeding and she's worried. She's 10 weeks pregnant" Peter explained.

"Name?"

"Tina Barlow" Peter replied.

"Take a seat, someone will see you shortly"

Tina looked at Peter and weakly smiled. He stood and grabbed her a kit kat from the vending machine. He watched as she scoffed it in seconds. He didn't blame her, he couldn't believe the way they had treated her. His poor baby, he thought. He loved Tina and his unborn child so much.

"Mrs Barlow!" A nurse called.

"Can my husband come through?" Tina asked, anxiously.

"Of course" She smiled.

"We'd just like to run some tests. We're going to take blood tests and get them dealt with straight away then I'd like to speak to you about what happened"

"Thank you" Tina said.

"Now you will feel a sharp pain" The nurse said getting the needle out.

Tina winced as the needle went into her arm, Peter gripped her hand. She watched as the liquid went off for testing. She didn't know what to do. If she and Peter lost this baby, she would never be able to get over it.

"Babe" Simon called.

"So, Mrs Barlow can you talk me through what happened?" The nurse asked.

"I felt a bleeding. I went to find my husband but I came across an old friend. My husband's ex locked me in a room for two days, helped by my ex and her brother. I had no food, drinks anything" Tina hated the feeling of being trapped.

"Have the police been alerted?"

"Not yet" Peter replied.

"Once your test results are back we will get them here. Although its hard to here Mrs Barlow, I'm not sure baby will make it. Babies need a lot of food to survive"

"I know" Tina stared at the floor, she couldn't do this.

Tina rose from her chair. Peter went to follow her. She spun around when she heard her name being called.

"Your test results have came through"

A/N: So is the baby safe or not?! Review to find out in the next update x


	22. Chapter 22

"The test results show a low amount of iron but no loss. Your body has weakened due to the situation. Mrs Barlow, it was probably expected but you are going to need to be in hospital for two to three weeks to monitor baby, be given a proper balanced diet and to get your body's strength back. A lot has been lost in these few days" The nurse explained.

"Wait, I can't be in hospital over Christmas" Tina argued.

"There's nothing you can do. We need to benefit your health"

Tina nodded. Her and Peter were given a moment. She broke down. She just couldn't take it. She detested hospitals and she had already spent a few days stunt in there due to Carla and now Carla had put her in there over Christmas. What was I going to do? Tina thought to herself.

"I will be here, every day and every step of the way babe. I'm never going to let you down" Peter promised her.

"I just wanted us to all be at home for Christmas babe" She sighed.

"Just think, we're away from Carla"

"She's won"

"Won what? She's being a child. We will tell the police everything, ok?"

"Ok" Tina nodded.

Tina and Peter were led to Tina's hospital room. The gold plaque above the door read Room 59. 'Only enter if given permission'. Tina looked at the small room. A single bed, fresh sheets and pillows propped up. A small TV and free view box. It didn't seem cosy at all. It had a disgusting smell and to Tina, it was a prison.

She was instructed, with the help of Peter to change into a hospital gown. She didn't like it one bit already. She sunk into her bed. Two nurses then hooked her up to machines in order to take her iron levels and blood pressure. She put her head on the pillow to relax a little.

"I'll bring some food round" The nurse begun.

"Not just yet" Peter whispered as he watched his wife drift off to sleep, he took her hand in his.

"Ok. Well she's got about a hour. That baby will be hungry" The nurse smiled before leaving the room.

Peter moved Tina's hair from her face. He pulled a duvet over her fragile body. He thought of how peaceful she looked. Even though she had gone through pain and suffering, he was going to be there for her more often. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and admired her before exiting the room.

"Look, I need to pop back. I don't want anyone in that room or her woken until I'm back. If the police show up they will have to come back tomorrow, she is really shook up" Peter explained.

"Ok Mr Barlow. We'll look after her"

"Thanks" He mumbled before getting a taxi to Weatherfield.

Tina rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock beside her, she'd only managed half hour. She put her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. She looked to her side, Peter wasn't there. She sighed. Where was he now?

Tina became alert as the door opened. A male and female officer stood in the doorway, she sat up and smiled kindly at them both. Her tiredness seeping through.

"Mrs Barlow, we are here to interview you discussing your abduction" The male officer announced.

"Ok" Tina swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Is it ok to interview you now?" The female asked.

"Uh, yeah" She smiled sweetly.

She watched as they closed the door firmly behind themselves. They took the two empty chairs next to her hospital bed. They prepared their notebooks, ready to take full details of the crime.

"Mrs Barlow, can you talk us through what happened?"

"I was bleeding and I thought I was loosing my baby. I went to find my husband for help, I was in so much pain. One of my friends, Rob called me over and he was in his partner's Mum's house. I went to him for help. I begged him to get Peter but his sister showed up. His sister, Carla is my husband's ex. I had an affair with him during the time her and Peter, my husband were together. She's been out to destroy our relationship. She dragged me by my hair up the stairs and I couldn't move. She locked me in the room for two days with no food, no water and she wanted my baby dead. Tommy Duckworth, my ex had involvement. He let me free, he wanted me back so got involved with Carla. Before, I was free Carla told me she'd planned a break up for me and Peter and then as soon as I was let out I went to Peter and came here" Tina explained her story.

"Can you explain your relationship with Miss Connor?"

"Well, before the affair, we were good friends. And I was still friends with her throughout it and then when I got with Peter she turned against me which I don't blame her for but this was just stupid this time round" Tina told them.

"Right. We'll be interviewing your husband on what happened with him. We will be arresting Carla Connor, Rob Donovan and Tommy Duckworth on suspicion of attempted murder" The police told Tina.

"Ok, thank you" Tina breathed out a sigh of relief.

"No, thank you Mrs Barlow" The police officers went exited, Peter raced in.

"Babe I told them not to let anyone in, are you ok?" Peter asked, noticing the tears in Tina's eyes.

"We might be free of her Peter. She's being arrested on attempted murder, they want to speak to you"

"Well they can wait because I just want to be here with my beautiful wife"

"Peter, I hope things look up for us"

"I do too baby, I really do"

A/N: Hope you are all still enjoying:) Baby Barlow is getting there! How do you think Carla will take the news of being sent down along with the others?! Is there still a chance of happily ever after for Peter and Tina.


	23. Chapter 23

Carla woke up the next morning. A loud banging on the door to her flat. She took a long groan and rubbed her eyes, she looked at the almost empty vodka bottle beside her and took a long swig. The strong liquid burnt her throat. She then shuffled along the floor. She checked her appearance in the mirror. Black shadows under her eyes and her pale skin. She thought she looked terrible. Who would care? It wasn't like she had a man to impress.

The loud bangs on her door continued. It was probably someone to warn and tell her off about what she'd done to Tina. Carla showed everyone she hated the girl. Deep down, she felt terrible. It was just as much Peter's fault Tina's and there was no denying that Tina was pretty but why did they have to go and hurt her like that? After everything with Liam and Frank, Carla thought Peter would have learnt she was fragile.

Carla opened the door taking a long sigh. She prepared for a screaming match but it wasn't what she expected...

"Carla Connor, we are arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder. You don't have to say anything, but what you will say may harm your defence"

"I've haven't done anything wrong! She had an affair with my fiance!" Carla screamed.

"We are taking you to the station, Miss Connor. We will interview you and then it will go from there. If you really are innocent then you won't have to stay too long, will you now?"

Peter watched from across the street. He was just about to head to Carla's to tell her this was the final straw. He stamped his fag out. It was too late, the police were dragging her kicking screaming from her flat. She was wrestled into the police car, he watched as it sped off.

Maybe, just maybe. He could finally get Carla Connor out of his life.

"Interview with Carla Connor. Arrested for suspicion of attempted murder, interview begins 9.13am"

"So, Miss Connor, did you or did you not hold Mrs Tina Barlow hostage accompanied by Tommy Duckworth and Rob O'Donovan?"

"I wouldn't call it hostage. Look, Tina had really upset me. On my wedding day, she married my fiance. They had been having an affair, and now she is pregnant. Wouldn't you say an affair is a crime in itself, hmmm?"

"Miss Connor we don't have a lot of time! This isn't to discuss the advantages and disadvantages of your life"

"Well, I wanted to get back at Tina. I wasn't planning on hurting her I just wanted to her to move from Weatherfield. I wanted Peter back. Tommy was going to persuade Tina, he was her ex. Rob and Tommy didn't mean anything they had no choice"

"Are you saying you threatened them Miss Connor?"

"No! They just knew I was upset and they both were too. Rob liked Tina and Tommy wanted her back"

"Right. So you kept her locked in a room for two days?"

"Hmmm. Uh...yes...yes I did" Carla sighed.

"With no food, no warmth, no water and her unborn baby endangered"

"I'm so sorry" Carla cried.

"Did you or did you not leave her without these resources?"

"Yes, I did. I meant no harm I just didn't know how to get her out of Weatherfield. I didn't mean for her to get hurt" Carla explained.

"Interview ending 10.27am. The next time will be a court hearing Miss Connor you will remain in custody until a date is confirmed"

"I understand" Carla wiped her eyes.

"Hey baby" Peter greeted Tina.

"Mmmmm" Tina moaned.

"Tired?"

"Yep. Seems this one is taking the toll on me" Tina directed to her stomach.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now" Peter sighed.

"Ha. I love you" Tina smiled.

"I love you" Peter mirrored.

"So, did you see Carla?"

"I went to, she's been arrested"

"Oh, uh...okay, have the police said anything?" Tina asked.

"She's been interviewed but they've decided on a court hearing. She's remaining in custody until they have a date. They said because its busy year they won't know until five weeks time" Peter explained.

"She'll be in prison, over Christmas?" Tina asked, worry showing through her.

"Yes babe"

"Oh, okay"

Tina couldn't help but feel sorry for Carla. Even though Carla had put her through hell, she didn't want no-one being a box room through Christmas day.

A/N: Sorry for late update! Christmas/New years over so I go back to a busy schedule:( I might be able to squeeze an update in tonight! Thanks for keeping up with me xx


	24. Chapter 24

Tina rubbed her eyes. She looked at the small Christmas tree in the corner of her hospital room. Presents scattered around underneath it. She smiled, softly. She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, there stood Peter and Simon. Peter held out a bacon sandwich. Although they'd be spending their Christmas day in a hospital, Peter wanted to make sure it was Tina's best Christmas yet.

Tina gratefully took the sandwich and scoffed it down. It was the first time she'd been able to get her hands on a bacon sandwich in weeks with this special diet.

"Sy, you don't have to spend Christmas with us" Tina sighed.

"Mum says its fine. I spent Christmas eve with her and I will be with her Boxing day too" Simon grinned.

"Alright then. Why don't you start on the presents"

"Babe, I said when you're feeling more up to it" Peter sighed.

"Look, this isn't just about me. I'm not letting everyone else have to suffer because of me" Tina sighed.

"Ok. Come on then Sy"

Simon ripped open his presents. A new game for his console, trainers, bath set, chocolate, a remote controlled car, a remote controlled helicopter and a set of new pyjamas.

"Thanks Dad! Thanks Tina!" Simon squealed.

"No problem mate" Peter answered, sliding his hand through his son's hair.

"Come here" Tina pulled Simon into a hug before he handed her a present.

Tina opened it to reveal a beautiful sliver necklace. A beautiful heart shaped locket. Tina kissed Simon's cheek, she adored it.

"Thanks"

"You can put a picture of me, Dad and the baby in there" Simon said.

"Yeah, its lovely"

They all finished opening their presents and enjoyed the friendly banter. Peter stuck some Christmas music on to keep the atmosphere bright. Tina's hand was placed on her stomach as she laughed. It looked like the perfect family moment.

Liz and came and gone. Rita and Dennis had stayed for Christmas dinner. Everyone just wanted Tina to have a good Christmas. The truth was Tina was slightly worried about what Carla's Christmas would be like behind bars. She kept thinking that she shouldn't feel sorry for Carla, not after what Carla had done. But, Tina had also done nasty things to do. It was about time someone was fair.

"You stuffed?" Peter asked Tina.

"Hmmm. You know what I fancy? My big tray of chocolates and in my new dressing gown" Tina smiled.

"Wish granted. I'll pop back to the flat and get them" Peter pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Can I come Dad? I'll bring my remote controlled car" Simon asked.

"Come on then buddy"

Tina watched as Peter and Simon left the room. It was Christmas. She wanted them both to have a pressure free and fun filled day. Except, she was far from it. She had all these worries and although she was grateful for Peter's efforts, Christmas didn't feel the same in a smelly old hospital.

"Hey Mrs Barlow. Just came to check how you are today" The nurse entered.

"I'm feeling much better. I was wondering if I could get some fresh air? Just for a hour or so. I won't be too long" Tina requested.

"Well, according to your blood pressure that should be no problem. I'll leave you to get changed" The nurse smiled.

Tina was going to pay Carla a visit.

"Miss Connor you have a visitor"

Carla sighed. Who would it be now? Probably Peter to give her a lecture, if not someone else that would say 'What you did was wrong!' Or 'Don't be selfish Carla!' And do you know what? Carla knew she was damn well in the wrong but why was it fair to let any person spend such a festive day locked up with a slob of a cell mate?

Carla carried her weak body out of the door. She looked terrible. She wore a pair of grey jogging bottoms, a black vest top and she had her dark hair tied in a ponytail. She looked around, there she noticed Tina. She was sat there, looking quite well to Carla. She had her hair in her usual bun with a white jumper and black leggings on.

"What did ya want to see me for?" Carla sighed.

"Hmmm? Well to be honest, I don't really know Carla. I just didn't like the thought of someone here at Christmas, I know its no fun in the hospital"

"Hospital? You still there?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. Don't see why though. I'm on a special diet and they are always checking my bloods" Tina explained.

"Uh...is the baby...um...you know? Alright?"

"Fine. Luckily" Tina smiled.

"Good. And Tina I'm sorry, I know that it isn't just your fault. Peter had me fooled. I should have learnt a lesson after Liam and Frank but I really thought he was the one and I guess you just couldn't help it. Your young and you can't help who you fall in love with. I just hope he is good to ya because he'd be a fool to do it again" Carla laughed.

"Carla, you shouldn't be apologising. I should be! I stole him from you, didn't I? I feel rotten and well when we were...having the affair I cried myself to sleep. I'm not asking you to feel sorry for me or anything I just want you to know that I didn't intend to hurt anyone. I love him so much and I guess I got what I deserved"

"No you didn't deserve..."

"Yes Carla, yes I did and I owe you more than an apology" Tina sighed.

"Huh?"

"I know it seems unrealistic but one of us needs to step up, ay? I'm not going to press charges"

A/N: Dun dun dun! Will Peter find out?! Do you think that Tina and Carla can go back to being the friends they were and forget the past?! Ooh I'm a nasty one for cliffhangers...hehe! I decided to post another because I'm so lovely and also thanks to corrieaddict for your reviews and everyone else who is continuing to support xx


	25. Chapter 25

Tina smiled as she got back to the hospital. She left with a hug from Carla. She wasn't sure what stage they were at she was just happy for Carla's forgiveness, although she knew it wouldn't be so easy for Carla to forget. Finally, she was getting somewhere.

However, Tina did feel exhaustion. She felt tired and she couldn't wait to reach her hospital room. She had remembered Carla telling her she looked pale just as she left. Great. The least Tina could do with is more days in hospital. She walked on to her ward. She noticed worried looking nurses, searching frantically.

"Mrs Barlow! Where have you been?" Her nurse asked.

"Um...you said I could..."

"You've been gone almost three hours! Its not good for your health at all! Your husband went home to look for you..."

"Peter! He must be so worried" Tina sighed.

"He is, he said he was dropping someone called Simon off and then he'd come back for news. I'll get reception to get in touch with him"

Tina was led back to her room. She felt terrible. Simon had to be let down for Tina's stupid actions. She put her head in her hands. She was so stupid! Why did she never put other people first? She hoped she could make it up to them.

"Are you ok, Mrs Barlow?" Her nurse asked.

"I'm just tired"

"Well your blood pressure has risen. I suggest you get some rest and maybe after you have it may have dropped"

"And if it hasn't?"

"Mrs Barlow, we thought that you'd be in a fit state to go home tomorrow. You clearly aren't stable enough as a few hours without our monitors as done you no good. Take some rest and we'll go from whatever happens after that" The nurse advised.

Tina got some help to change back into her hospital gown. She could feel the tears building up. She was mentally screaming. She put her head on her pillow and within seconds she was sound asleep.

Peter let out a big sigh of relief when he found out that Tina was safe. He opened the door of her hospital room to see her fast asleep. She didn't look to good, and now he received the news that something was making her blood pressure rise without support.

They wasn't sure whether it was a lack of sleep. If it was then Tina could go home, but she'd need full rest. However, if it was caused the baby she could be in hospital for months. They didn't know just yet, which of course worried Peter.

She had to be disturbed from her sleep. Which was a thing that happened often. She needed tests. Her eyes flickered open, she looked sad. Peter wondered why she looked so down?

"I'm sorry for ruining Christmas and tell Sy I'm sorry" Tina apologised.

"Tell those hormones to shut up. You haven't ruined it T, we were just a little worried. Where did you go?"

"You aren't going to like what I have to say..."

"I'm afraid Mrs Barlow your blood pressure remains high"

"Well what do I do?" Tina panicked.

"Sometimes this is effected by the way your baby is growing. This means that you will be in hospital for a few months. Then as baby gets ready for birthing, we can try and shift him or her but it doesn't always work which could lead to a c-section or early birth. I know you're only 12 weeks but its something you need to think about. However, this isn't always the case. We need to do a scan to have a look of what can be causing this" The nurse explained.

"Ok, um...thank you"

"No problem. We will run the scans now if you like"

"Ok"

"What is it you had to tell me?" Peter whispered.

"It can wait" Tina mumbled.

Her eyes were attached to the scan. They waited and waited for something to be said. It was pretty worrying. And terrifying for Tina. Months in hospital, that wouldn't be pretty, at all. Tina watched as the concern grew in her nurse's face. She started to worry.

"What's up?" Tina asked.

"I'm sorry. I need to go see a surgeon right away!"

"A surgeon?" Tina lost her breath.

Nurses flooded the room. Tina's bed was pushed out of the room and they ran down the hall. Nor Peter or Tina had a clue what was going on. They both scared fear. Tina screamed for Peter, he caught up with the medical team as they put Tina into an operating room.

"What's going on?" Tina asked again.

"There is a blockage near your womb which is causing a bleed and the rise of blood pressure. Mrs Barlow, this not only can risk your baby's life but yours too"

"Well, what was this bought on by?" Peter quizzed.

"Probably when Tina almost suffered a miscarriage and was then...you know, anyway we need to operate. Mr Barlow if you hold your wife's hand and we will count back from three"

A mask was placed around Tina's mouth. Tina mouthed I love you to Peter. One. Two. Three. Her eyes closed. Tears fled down Peter's face. That could have been the last time he would have seen his wife.

A/N: Do you want Tina to make it through the op? I'm just a big fan of Peter and Tina:) Who's looking forward to tonight's episode...I know I'm not! Not with the spoilers anyway xx


	26. Chapter 26

Peter waited and waited for any news on Tina. He sat with Liz, Rita and Dennis. He still wondered what Tina had to tell him. He didn't know whether it was good or bad, he just hoped that he'd see her again.

Peter heard the swinging of the double doors. He looked up to see Tommy. No way. Why was he here? In fact, it was strange that he hadn't been locked up. Released as an innocent person. Whatever! Innocent, never, Peter thought.

"What are you doing?" Peter snapped.

"I'm here for Tina. I might have been wrong before but she needs support and I still care about her whether that matters to you or not" Tommy hissed.

"Well after the trouble you and your little 'friends' have given her I don't suggest you stick around" Peter raised his voice.

"I didn't mean to! How many more times?"

"That's enough! You sound like your in a play ground. Do you really think Tina wants to wake up for this? She does need support, Tommy's right. She's in a dangerous situation and if any of you love her you'd stop the arguing and see who she wants where if she gets through this!" Rita moaned.

"She's right. Let's just pray for her to get through this boys" Dennis told Tommy and Peter.

They all sat nervously. Peter didn't enjoy the fact that Tommy was here but he guessed that Rita was right. He just tried to take it off his mind but it hurt so much to know that Tina was having to fight for two lives. He worried about Tina and their baby.

"This isn't a good Christmas for Tina" Liz sighed.

"Well I'm sure it will be ok. She'll soon be smiling again" Tommy assured Liz.

She won't be with him here, Peter thought. Peter hoped that Tina wasn't having second thoughts about their relationship. He loved her too much to even touch the surface of any of that business.

Peter looked up as he heard the usual swinging of the double doors. He looked up to see Tina's usual nurse standing looking again, rather concerned.

"Mr Barlow, we have news on your wife" She announced.

"Well..." Rita begun.

"Can we take this somewhere private?" Peter asked, not wanting Tommy to hear it all.

The nurse nodded. Everyone sighed as Peter stood up and followed her into a small office. Peter took a seat, desperate for the news.

"Mr Barlow, we have both good and bad news" The nurse begun.

"Hmmm? Is Tina alright?"

"She's in a stable condition. The operation is coming to an end she should be awake in a hour. She will remain in hospital for quite a while but there is also the bad news" The nurse explained.

"What's the bad news?" He asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I'm afraid that there was no other way to stop the bleeding. Your wife would have probably been in intensive care or most likely dead. I'm sorry but your baby has passed away. There was nothing we could do, you have to understand that"

"Uh...yes, thanks" Peter sighed.

"Tina will need to be notified if you'd like us to tell her"

"I think it would be best if I did" Peter smiled, weakly.

"Of course. Is there anything we can do?" She asked.

"No but thanks"

Peter stood up and left the room. He dreaded having to break the news to Tina, they were both looking forward to a baby. They had planned to re-marry, everything. He fought back the tears and walked back into the waiting where Rita, Dennis, Tommy and Liz searched his face for answers.

"So?"

"I will wait to see when Tina wants to tell you" Peter kept them in the dark.

"At least tell us she's ok Peter?" Rita begged.

"She'll get there"

"And the baby?" Liz asked.

"I'm going for a fag" Peter sighed before leaving the building.

Outside, Peter took a cigarette from the packet but it dropped to the floor. The tears began to fall from his eyes and he began to sob. He never thought he'd have the chance to have another child and now it was destroyed. He fell onto a bench. Why did it feel that someone wanted to ruin everything for him and Tina?

"Oh Peter, what's wrong?" Liz asked, taking a seat beside him. She worried about her former barmaid.

"You know I should wait for Tina to wake before I tell anyone"

"You don't have to Peter, I need to know what the effect is going to be"

"She's lost the baby. There was no way either that or she died" Peter sighed.

"Oh my god Peter, I'm so so sorry. Oh my..."

"Liz I don't need the sympathy, I just don't know how I'll break it to her"

"Me either. It's a hard situation Peter but sometimes it happens. Remind her that she won't be in that stupid hospital for as long"

Peter nodded and then headed back into the hospital. He walked around to see a lot of nurses smiling, he went to see what the fuss was about.

"What's going on?"

"The operation was a success Mr Barlow! Her bloods are on the mend. We will leave her on support of machines for two days and if she goes ok without for a day or two then she can go home" The nurse smiled.

"That's good to hear, thanks" Peter thanked them but the loss of his child still stuck in his head.

A hour later, Tina had come round. She looked around, she was in an empty room. Well she was still alive, that had to be a good sign. She smiled as the door opened and Peter stepped in.

"Hi" She said.

"Hey you" He smiled.

"Is everything ok? The nurse said you had something to tell me"

"Yeah. I thought it was best I told you babe. It was a relief knowing that you are doing ok, more than anything. I thought everything would be ok" Peter said.

"What? Somethings gone wrong?" Tina began to panic.

"Well..."

"Its not the baby is it, please tell me its not the baby!"

"I'm sorry love"

"No!" Tina screamed.

Peter cradled and Tina as they both sobbed. It was hard to hear that they'd lost part of them. He knew that he'd have to support her, all the way.

"I'm sorry" Peter apologised.

"Its not your fault. I guess we have each other, right?" Tina looked up at Peter and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"And maybe in the future?"

"Yeah" Peter answered.

Peter held Tina for a few more minutes. Thoughts raced through his head at so many miles a hour. He didn't know what to do. He then tracked his memory back to when Tina said she had something to tell him.

"What was it you had to tell me?" He asked.

"Um...well you know our affair. It was tough on Carla right? I deserved everything she done to me and well I spoke to her yesterday" Tina begun.

"You went to see her?" Peter asked.

"Yep"

"Did she hurt you.

"No, no. She just said sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it T"

"And neither does my apologies, so I forgave her. We needed to get somewhere..."

"You what!"

"I had to! It was only fair"

"No! She's one of the reasons we lost our baby today Tina! Forgive her? I didn't love her...it wasn't your fault it was mine and I won't let you be fooled by her!"

"She didn't...we're friends...kinda"

"Is that what he told ya? She just wants to get out of there Tina!"

"No she..."

"Look Tina, if your prepared to forgive Tina then there can't be an us anymore" Peter sighed.

"What? I thought you loved me. You said you loved me"

"I do, more than anything. But I can't have her in our lives again.

Peter turned and walked out. Leaving Tina heartbroken, with a hard decision.

A/N: I've been cruel tonight but not as cruel as Coronation Street! How could they have just done that to Tina and Peter?! They were just...he loves her...I know he does:( I'm heartbroken! Then Tina's death comes into the mix...rant over! But was I the only one that felt a tear to the eye at tonight's episode :(


End file.
